


The Hunter Saves The Prey

by thorkiship18



Series: The Hunter Saga [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Dean, BAMF Sam, Bottom Sam, Castiel Has Secrets, Codependency, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Declarations Of Love, Erotic Thriller, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hurt Sam, Jealous Dean, M/M, Murder, Past Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Plot Twists, Premonitions, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Awareness, Psychic Bond, Psychic Sam, Revenge, Sam Has Powers, Serial Killer Dean, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Telekinesis, Top Dean, Trilogy, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam survives his suicide attempt and wakes up in a hospital. No one knows just why or how he got there but his father doesn't care. The media, however, has a field day and hails him as "The Boy Survivor".</p><p>No one knows what happened to Dean Winchester and the police start a long and tiring manhunt.</p><p>It isn't long until the man makes a dramatic return in order to save his love's life from a brand-new threat.<br/>The two men meet once more and team up with allies to fight against a person from Dean's past.</p><p>Along the way, Sam starts experiencing odd and seemingly impossible episodes that culminates in him finding out his ultimate destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo here it is! The final chapter! It's a doozy lol. Read on.
> 
> (Trying a little something new here so bear with me. Everything is happening for a reason)
> 
> This is the final installment of The Hunter Saga.

_Wake up, Samuel. It's not your time...you have so much left to do. It's not over. It'll never be over. You belong together._

**_Who are you? What are you talking about? I don't understand..._ **

_You'll understand soon enough. I need you to wake up. Can you do that?_

**_I...I don't know._ **

_Your father's waiting for you. And Castiel and Gabriel. They want you to wake up. Wake up, Sam. Wake Up..._

* * *

 Rick sat by Sam's bed, holding his hand as the boy slept. There were tubes in his nose and he was hooked up to all types of wires. The man silently sent up a curse to Dean Winchester. The man was a fucking monster! How could he do such an awful thing? Had he no soul?

He didn't know the answers to any of those questions and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know right away either. Rick adjusted his grip on Sam's hand and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his son, noticing small changes in him. The boy's hair was shorter, more relaxed. He grew a couple inches again, the thought of it making Rick smile slightly. The only thing that really ticked him off was that the color in Sam's face was almost drained, barely any pink. The man flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay." Castiel said. Rick wasn't entirely sure why Sam's former boss was there but he figured that it had something to do with Gabriel and him finding out they were half brothers. "He's got a fighter's spirit. He'll pull through."

"No shit, sherlock." Gabriel muttered. He fiddled with the zipper on his jacket. "He's Sam Fuckin Wesson. Of course he'll get up. The boy's made of sturdier shit."

Rick laughed despite himself. "Language. And thanks you two."

As he carded fingers through Sam's hair, something went wrong.

The lights in the room began to flicker and the monitors went haywire; they beeped and went off without explanation. Sam's eyes began to flutter and move, his form shaking. He mumbled things incoherently and it made all three men concerned.

"Nurse!" Rick yelled. "Gabriel, go grab a nurse! Now!"

Gabriel readily obeyed the detective's orders, shouting for help throughout the halls. Castiel stood next to Rick and smoothed Sam's hair back. The boy looked like he was in pain. Rick cradled his son's head in his hands, tapping lightly on his cheeks.

"Sammy, come on. You got this. Wake up, Kiddo. Please. You'll be alright. Just wake up."

 Sam whimpered, turning his head from side to side. The lights continued to flicker as well as the machines but Rick hardly noticed. Soon after, Sam's whimpers turned into heart wrenching screams; he squirmed in the hospital bed. A nurse and a doctor ran in the room with Gabriel sprinting behind them.

"Doctor, What's wrong with him?" Rick asked. He was panicking and he didn't know what to do. "What is this?"

The doctor ran over to the bed with the nurse who started restraining the young man.

"I don't know. It seems like a case of PTSD but I could be wrong." The doctor said as he tried getting the machines to work. "Why isn't this working?"

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" Sam screamed. His back arched and his eyes flew open.

Everyone in the room was horrified as a window on the far side of the room smashed, sending small shards of glass into the room. The machines that Sam was hooked up to short circuited and fried from the inside. Rick, the doctor and nurse gasped as Gabriel looked on. Castiel glanced at the window with curiosity.

Sam stopped whimpering and screaming then, closing his eyes and slipping back intounconsciousness. Rick returned to his bedside, gripping his hand tight.

"What's happening, Sammy? What's happening...?"

 


	2. In Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hides from the authorities. 
> 
> Sam finally wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV and Sam POV in this chapter! Yaaaaay! Shit is hitting the fan!!!

Fuck! I can't believe this is happening!! I can't believe that shit has gotten this far outta hand. It wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed go down like this.

_"It doesn't end until one of us dies..."_

I cringe at the memory. Even though it's been nearly a week, the words are still fresh in my brain. I'll admit, I shouldn't have lied to Sam about killing that Lucifer fucknut but I had to eliminate all competition.

I still don't know why I didn't kill him at first. But after Benny died and I made that promise to Sam, I knew that it was my responsibility to make sure that Lucifer was well fed and clothed. I just couldn't let him and Sammy see each other. I was sure that Sam would've left me if he found out and I was so right.

It doesn't matter now. It's all in the past. Now, I'm running from the goddamn law. Not that I wasn't running before but at least I had people believe that I was dead. That good for nothing Detective Wesson probably set up a manhunt on me. Just my luck, right? I dropped Sam off at the fucking hospital! That's how he repays me? I don't know what I was expecting actually. Nothing less from that damn Rick.

Well, I'm currently in a stolen pickup truck that's parked across the street from the hospital Sam's in. I'm obviously disguised, not just gonna walk around with a "I'm Dean Winchester, Shoot Me!" sign on my back.

My hair's dyed back to it's original blonde and I let my stubble grow farther. I barely recognize myself as I stare in the rear view mirror. I even put in color contacts, lighter shade of brown. I wasn't taking any chances.

I  _have_ to reach Sammy. I have to tell him how sorry I am. That we were made to be together and that I'd never lie to him again. It'll work.

Just can't go in until everything calms down, that's all...I'm comin, Sammy. I won't let you down again.

* * *

 The world seemed to spin a lot recently, with or without the painkillers. Dad's been taking days off more and more, choosing to spend his time next to me. It was thoughtful and cute...until it wasn't. I swear it was like he was a big mother hen who just wouldn't leave me alone.

Gabriel and Cas came in with Dad almost every day with get well cards and other stuff. The news station vans and reporters were always outside, just waiting to get a glimpse at the hero boy. The one who survived Dean Winchester's reign of terror two times over. Ugh.

The police all told me that they couldn't find Dean anywhere and that he probably was the one who dropped me off here. Hmm. Interesting. If I recall correctly, I would say that someone who has the intention of killing themselves wouldn't appreciate it if someone else intervened. But I could be wrong.

"Hey," Dad says to me as he sits backwards in a chair with a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee in one hand and one with water in the other. "How ya holding up, Bud?"

I take a look at him and I can obviously tell that he's stressed out. There's bags under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. He looks like shit.

"Groggy." I groan as a reply. I sit up slowly as he hands me the cup of water. "My head feels like...I don't know."

"Like what?" Castiel chimed in.

"Feels like my head's been drained of everything and, I don't know,  _refilled_ or something. Hard to explain."

Everyone around me had looked at me strange and it was uncomfortable. Theyonly ever time they did that was the day that they told me the wind blew out the window in the room.

"Well that's...bad?" Comes Gabriel's confused comment. "Maybe they should up your dosage."

Somehow, that unnerves me and I just shake my head. "No. I don't want that. I just need to find Dean..." The words leave my mouth before I could catch them. My Dad looks at me like grew five heads.

"What the hell, Sam!?" He says. "Are you insane? That bastard almost killed you! He fucking stabbed you and left you to die!"

"I did this to myself!" I yell. Dad frowns at me, eyes pleading for an explanation so I gave it to him. "A while back when I was in Stanford, I was talking to Missouri about Dean and I...I felt as though that, for everything to end, one of us had to die...and I made my choice."

Dad's eyes start watering and I turn my head. All of these emotions were floating around in my mind at once. Hate, Compassion, Lust and...Love. Speaking of which,

"Where's Lucifer? Doesn't he wanna be here?" I ask quietly.

Gabriel walks over, tears in his eyes as well and places a hand to my shoulder, the gesture feels sad and cold. "Sam, Lucifer...Lucifer's dead."

Those words still hurt and cut through my heart. I don't try to hide my own tears this time. I already know that it's really true this time; Gabriel had so much hard truth in his voice.

"How?" I rasp. "How did he die? I wanna know."

"Car crash." Castiel says. "He swerved and smashed into a tree. Died instantly. I'm sorry, Sam."

Later that night, I take a look at the sleeping form of my father whose slumped in the chair. He looks so bad. He shouldn't have to be here with me. All I do is invite death.

I thank God for the fact that the doctors removed all of the tubes and wires from me as I slip from the bed. I quietly pad to the door and search the hallway. I have to get out of here...to find that asshole that dropped me in this fuckin place. I stall myself by thoughts of him.

I can't deny that after everything, I still love him. After all of the horrible and gruesome things he's committed, I still think the world of him. What the hell is wrong with me?

All of a sudden, I start having an extreme headache, bordering in a large migraine. I drop to my knees and clutch my head, the screams seeming to awaken my father. Within moments, he's down on the cool floor next to me trying to get me back to bed.

My brain feels on fire! Feels like electricity running through it. Then I start seeing things in my head! I know it sounds crazy but I  _saw_ it!

_Dean...hospital. Gunmen shooting. EXPLOSION!_

I gasp as I come back to myself and find that I'm back in bed. I guessed that during the event, Dad must've put me back in it.

My body starts shaking uncontrollably and it feels like I'm burning up. Sweat sticks to my forehead and my hair. I breathe heavily as Dad tries to calm me down.

"Sammy, look at me," He says to me. "Calm down. You're just having an episode. Relax, Kiddo. I'll get help."

I grab his hand tight and look into his eyes. My own feel like they're burning from the inside out.

"No! No, please. Stay!"

I see the internal conflict that he's having on his face and it makes me feel bad.

"Don't leave me alone..."

That must've made up his mind because the next thing I knew he climbed into the bed and hugged me tight.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kid. Nowhere."

As I feel myself start to fall back asleep, my mind drifts back to Dean and his loving touch. His kisses. His smile.

 _"I'm sorry, De_. _Come get me."_

* * *

 

There's no words to describe my agony. I feel like a goddamn lose and that just fuckin sucks! Winchester's don't lose, we devour.

I wanna be there for Sammy so bad but the damn hospital is almost always heavily guarded and I'm sure that climbing through the five story window was out of the question. I start making up a plan quickly and efficiently. I don't usually sneak into hospitals but hey, first time for everything.

Suddenly, there's a light buzzing in my brain. It feels foreign.

_"I'm sorry, De. Come get me..."_

I look around with a frightened expression. What the fuck was that? Was that--?

"Sammy?" I say to the empty cabin. "Are you here?"

When I'm not met with an immediate reply, I start taking a swig of the glass whiskey that I poured and frowned. I must be fuckin hearing things. Well...you know.

Sometime later, my phone starts ringing and I'm instantly alarmed. No one has the number except Sam but the caller ID shows up as unknown. Without hesitation, I answer it.

"Sammy?"

_"Guess again, sweetheart."_

My face pales. It's a voice that I haven't heard in years. A person who I long thought to be dead. A small and short lived blast from the past.

"Bela? I thought you were--"

_"Dead? I sure made it look like it, didn't I? No, Deany, I'm very much alive and I just finished talking with Marko. He and I are very eager to see your new pet."_

No...no no no! Not Marko...

"I'll kill you again, bitch, if you go near Sammy. Count on it."

She giggles and it infuriates me to no end.

_"See you soon, Dean."_

In an instant, I was met with a dial tone and a panicked heart. I grab the keys to the truck and rush out the door.


	3. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean races to save Sam from enemies of his past while Sam watches helplessly as his entire life is ripped from him within moments. Both men reunite once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy smutty time ahead! :D <3

Dean's mind raced as he sped down the empty road, hitting 60 speedometer. He swore under his breath and pleaded to the heavens that he wasn't too late. He figured that if Bela was working for Marko again then Sam was in serious trouble. He should know, he was his second in command.

Mikael Markov was a nasty and ruthless son of a bitch, even more so than Dean himself, which scared him. The guy was only a few years older than him but he was ages wise. The crimes he committed were atrocious, not even worth mentioning or remembering. Bela Talbot, on the other hand, was the one whose hands never got dirty so it surprised him to find out that she was on the front lines on this.

Dean grit his teeth. He wasn't going to let those bastards fuck with his love, his Sammy.

Not them. The real monsters.

* * *

 "What are you talking about, Sam?" Rick questioned.

He had caught Sam trying to escape from the room again a little over an hour ago. He was acting like a mental patient and Rick didn't want to think like that. When he pressed him for more information about the matter of his behavior, Sam tried to explain as best as he could.

"I'm telling you, for the umpteenth time, that I saw Dean and he was shooting at other people. But those people were shooting everyone else in the hospital and it felt like...It felt like Dean was trying to protect me. And then there was an explosion..."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I gotta tell the doc to lower your dosage."

"I'm not imagining this, Dad!" Sam yelled. He got up from the bed, standing in front of his father. "Something is wrong with me...I can feel it!"

Rick rubbed small circles on Sam's back. If someone had told him two years ago that this would be his life, he'd arrest them in the spot. As it were, he couldn't do anything other than comfort his only child. 

"Nothing's wrong with you, Sammy. Nothing at all. You're just...not well. You'll get better."

"That's not what you're thinking...I can hear you."

Rick stared down at Sam, shocked.

"Of course it is..."

"You think I'm going crazy."

The detective's expression changed from worried to frightened in a flash. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Was Sam really hearing his thoughts? The man hugged him close, burying his face in his hair and kissing his head.

"Never...just...I want you to get better, that's all. Just get back in the bed, Sam--"

Outside somewhere, there was a large explosion causing the younger Wesson man grab his father's arm.

"Dad!" Sam said frightened.

They both walked over to the window then and saw a row of cars ablaze in the hospital's parking lot. Behind the fire were at least ten men, armed and masked, with one woman, the fire casting and eerie glow upon her scowl. The woman looked up directly at Sam's room and smiled. She raised a gun at the window, firing twice.

"Shit! Get down!" Rick yelled. He pulled his son down onto the floor with him as they narrowly missed the the bullets. Rick unholstered his Beretta, getting in a crouched position. "You barricade the door and hide under the bed. Don't answer for anybody except me, okay?"

Sam nodded slowly, mind still catching up to the situation. Was it really happening? Were his hallucinations coming true? Were they even hallucinations?

"Okay," Sam whispered softly. "Be careful."

Rick smirked sadly at his kid. He loved him so much and he would do anything to protect him from danger.

"I'll be back."

Before Sam could say anything else, Rick hauled himself from the floor and out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 Dean parked the car several blocks down from the hospital. He was glad that the town he was currently in was fast asleep at that hour; better to sneak around.

When he jogged the rest of way, Dean nearly had a heart attack as he saw rows of cars on fire. Spotting three gunmen, he took cover behind another car and pulled out his knife. He briefly contemplated using his pistol but chose that stealth was a better option. His plan changed when he heard gunshots inside.

"Where the fuck is Bela? I had to take a piss." Dean heard a goon grunt to another. He tuned out other noises and listened.

"She went in the hospital. Lookin for that Wesson kid."

"What does she want with him again?"

"She never said. Only thing I know is that she's here to collect the boy for Marko. He's back at the base."

Dean silently swore at the mention of his old associate.

"Why does Marko want him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Just stay alert. Dean Winchester might be lurking around."

Dean smirked. At least they were prepared.

* * *

 

Sam did exactly what his father asked of him and barricaded the door, getting under the bed afterwards. The entire situation was bizarre and totally out of his comfort zone. Just when he thought he was out, someone or something pulled him back in. 

There were loud gunshots coming from a few levels down causing him to whimper against the cool tile. Clothed in only a thin hospital gown, Sam wiggled out from his hiding place when he heard shouts and more gunshots from outside. He peered out of the window and smiled.

"Dean!" He shouted to the glass. The man he called to looked around before meeting Sam's eyes.

Dean smiled up at him and faux saluted; bright grin making the boy's heart do backflips. Behind him were the bodies of the gunmen that Dean killed. Sam desperately attempted to open the windows but it was in vain; the windows had no latches. Having a crazy-stupid idea, Sam tried to  _push_ out his thoughts to Dean.

* * *

 

_"Hurry, Dean. Please help!"_

Dean looked up the several stories, seeing Sam pressed against the glass. There was no way that he could've heard him from way down there.

"Sammy? Is that really you or is this just a fucked up nightmare?" Dean mumbled to the sky.

 _"I wish..."_ Came the faint reply in his head.

"How are you doing this, Sammy? What's happening to you?"

_"I don't know and I don't care right now. Just get up here please! I'm fuckin scared!"_

"Okay!" Dean yelled. "I'm on the way up!"

Dean rushed through the doors and saw death and carnage. The bodies of staff, patients and visitors alike littered the floor. Many were dead but some were extremely close to it. One of Sam's main doctors had a bullet lodged in her stomach; she beckoned for Dean to come to her.

"Sam...they're looking for him..." She rasped. Blood poured forth from her wound and she began to cough heavily.

"Where is he!? What floor!?" Dean bellowed.

"5th floor...room...3A..."

A moment later, she died from her wounds. Dean, out of respect, closed her eyes. He grabbed his gun from his jacket and pulled the chamber back.

"I'm comin, Sammy."

* * *

 

Sam sat anxiously on the bed, he hadn't heard from his father since he left and he was worried. The gunshots hadn't stopped either so he assumed that Rick must've been helping fight off whoever was attacking the place. When he heard a knock on the door, he jumped from the bed and began prying the barricade apart. He spoke through the door.

"Dad! Thank god. I was so sc--"

"Don't open the door, Sammy!" Rick yelled out. He groaned as Sam heard a punch being delivered.

"Saaaam." A woman said in a sing-song voice. She had a british accent and he figured that it had to be the woman from outside. "Be a doll and open the door. Please?"

Was it some sort of trick? What the hell!?

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked through the door.

"Nothing yet...and I'd really hate to but I'm on such a tight schedule. So, I'll just cut to the chase. You have two options: you either open the door now and your father lives or you can be very stupid and keep the door locked and have him die. Your choice, little one."

It truly was a dilemma. No matter how many ways he thought about it, the outcome was always the same. He sighed hard as he closed his eyes.

"You say if I open the door that he'll live?" Sam said, voice even but still nervous.

"Precisely." The woman confirms. He couldn't even see her but Sam knew that she was grinning.

"Sammy, no! Don't!" Rick begged.

"I have to." Sam replied. "No one else has to die..."

Words he often hurled out nowadays, no matter how untrue they turn out to be. After he finished removing the barricade, Sam unlocked the door, letting in the woman and henchman who dragged Rick in by the collar. He threw him ungracefully onto the floor and stood next to the door.

"Oh god..." Sam crawled over to his dad. His face was black and blue, bottom lip split and bleeding. "Jesus...Dad, you're gonna be fine. We'll get through this."

"Awww. It's like my own little soap opera." The woman said sarcastically. She waved a hand at the gunman who nodded and went to stand outside of the door. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bela Talbot."

"I don't care." Sam looked up at her with wrathful eyes. "Leave us alone. Just go away."

"Such a spitfire. I honestly don't see what makes you so special. In fact, just by looking at you I can tell that there is absolutely  _nothing_ special about you. Dean must've bumped his head or something, poor lad. But then again, he always did have a screw lose."

"Shut up, Bitch!" Sam shouted at her. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!"

"He'll stick his prick into just about anything, you know. Believe me, I know. The fucker didn't even call me afterwards."

Sam tried and failed to ignore the pang in his heart at her admission of sleeping with Dean. Great, Dean's ex was trying to kill him. Right? Maybe?

"What do you want?" He finally asked.

She sat down in a chair and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke in Sam's general direction.

"An associate of ours, Dean and I, wants to see you and you alone. I'm to bring you in, with or without your consent."

* * *

 

Dean rounded the corner and took cover, gun raised and ready to fire. He took out all of the bastards except two with ease but he had a bullet scratch the side if his cheek. He was still human after all.

"Come on!" One of the goons yelled. "Quit yer hiding and face us!"

"With pleasure!" Dean said getting their attention.

He whipped out his knife and tossed it into one unlucky fucker's head, watching with sick satisfaction as the guy fell backwards, dead. The other man was too horrified to notice Dean coming right at him. The moment he turned his head was the moment a bullet found it's way into his heart.

* * *

 

"No." Sam said simply. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Bela got up from her chair and grabbed Sam's arm. She proceeded to put out her cigarette onto his arm causing the boy to scream in immense pain.

"You...stop it!" Rick growled. He laid on the floor and watched helplessly as Sam was abused right before his eyes. The smell of burnt flesh assaulted his nostrils.

"It doesn't matter if you refuse, Samuel. I've told you this already. You have no choice in the matter. Last chance. Come quietly or I'll have my guard Azazel knock you out and kill your father. Which is it?"

"Neither." A voice said from the doorway.

Turning to the voice, Sam nearly broke down on the spot as he saw a familiar figure looking ages older than normal.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, it's me, Baby Boy." Dean said. He looked over at Bela and then at Sam's arm. His jaw clenched as he took out his pistol.

At the same time, however, Bela quickly grabbed Sam and put her own gun to his head. She laughed as she saw the man's furious expression.

"Such an unexpected outcome, yeah? I think that you should drop the gun and kick it to me if you want the kid to live."

Without hesitation, Dean dropped the gun and begrudgingly kicked it over to the fucking bitch.

"You're not fucking around are you, Old Flame?" Bela teased. "You must really love the fucking brat. Is this what I should have been to get you to like me more? A fucking  _child_? That's low, Dean."

"I'm gonna kill you." Dean vowed. "I'm gonna kill you again and again until all of your lives are up, you goddamn cunt!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Bela saw Rick reach for his spare pistol. Not taking any chances, she aimed her gun at Rick's head and pulled the trigger.

"NOOO!" Sam screamed. He manged to untangle himself from Bela's grasp and rush down to his father's body. "Nononono! Dad, No! Please! NO!"

Dean's nostrils flared at Bela's ruthlessness. He loved Sammy and while he may not have particularly cared for or even liked Rick, he knew how much the man loved his kid. Dean was sure that if he had a child he could relate.

"Oh god!" She laughed. "It's been a long time since I've killed someone directly! I'd forgotten how it felt!" She pointed the gun at Dean next who only held his head high and chest puffed out. "I'm sure a second in one night would be just as exciting."

"No!"

Just as Bela pulled the trigger back, Sam ran over to stand in front of Dean, looking away and awaiting the kill shot. When it never came, both men opened their eyes to gaze upon a miraculous and scary sight. The lone bullet from Bela's gun slowed in mid air and dropped to the floor. 

The woman's jaw hung as she stared down at the bullet. Her gaze shifted over to the two men huddled together.

"What...the hell?" She said clearly afraid for her life. "What the fuck is going on!?" Bela backed up closer to the window.

When she went to fire again, an invisible force wrenched the gun from her hand. Dean held on to Sam tighter as a gust of wind blew over in the room despite the windows not opening and the door closed. Taking advantage of the situation, Dean hurriedly picked his gun up from the floor and aimed at Bela.

"Told you." Dean smirked as he fired two rounds into her chest.

The bullets went through her and shattered the glass making her fall out. Dean quickly walked over in time to see her body smack against the pavement. He sneered at her bloodied form, content that terrible part of his past was erased.

His attention went back to Sam as the boy slumped against the wall crying. Dean picked him up bridal style and carried him the several blocks down to the truck, determined to stay by his side.

* * *

 

The only things Sam noticed when he woke up was that it was morning, he was naked, and that an equally naked Winchester was presses up against his back, snoring softly with morning wood poking his backside.

He managed to turn around without waking the man, taking the time to admire his stunning looks. Sam shook his head playfully as he noticed that Dean's hair was dyed a lighter blonde and his stubble was more defined.

Sam's mind wandered off to the events of last night; he immediately declined the possibility of calling it a dream. He knew it wasn't. It was all too real. Almost.

He thought about what exactly was happening in his mind. Was he really imagining the parts that seemed impossible or was the universe trying to make him seem like more of a freak? Sam didn't want to think about that. He didn't even want to think about the death of his father. He wanted to forget which gave him an idea.

Sam reached under the covers and wrapped his hand around Dean's thick length. It was so warm and hard. The older man groaned happily in his sleep causing Sam to stroke it firmly. Small beads of pre cum dripped from the slit and down Sam's hand. He pulled back briefly to lick his palm for maximum effect on the sleepy hand job, twisting it around on the tip of the cock.

Dean's lips were parted and he moaned like a wanton whore. Sam wasn't entirely sure whether or not Dean had woken up but it didn't matter to him. He liked it. Taking it a step further, Sam put his head under the covers and greedily licked at Dean's asshole. That, however, woke the man up within seconds.

"Mmm fuck, Sammy." Dean groaned. "This early?"

"Mhmmm" Was Sam's only response as he got back to the rim job.

After ten minutes of teasing the man, Sam couldn't take it anymore. He opened the bedside drawer and reached for the bottle of lube. When he couldn't reach it, it moved on it's own, slowly at first.

"Whoa..." Sam whispered.

"What? What's the matter?" Dean panted.

"Er, nothing." Sam lied. "I want you to fuck me instead. I need to feel you."

Dean grinned devilishly at his younger lover and flipped him down on his stomach.

"Your wish is my command."


	4. With My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean explain things to each other.

"Dean! Nngh! Please...ah!"

"What do you want, Baby Boy? Tell me..."

"I'm...I..."

"Tell me..."

"I want you to make love to me, Daddy..."

"MMMM that makes Daddy very horny, Sammy."

The man pulled his fingers from Sam's opening, lining up his pulsating cock in it's place. The both of them shivered as Dean pushes his way past Sam's tight hole.

Sam gripped the sheets tight, pleasure filling up in every pore of his body. He missed Dean, counting down the days until they met again. For him, there was no use denying the fact that he loved him more than anything. They had a bond that just wouldn't sever. They were dependant on each other.

Psychotically, irrationally and erotically codependent on each other.

The younger man wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as he pistoned in and out of him. Dean touched his lips upon Sam's exposed neck, biting and licking his sweet spot.

"I missed you too, Sammy." Dean panted as he kissed the boy's body.

Sam's breath hitched, not because of Dean's talented tongue. He hadn't outright said that he missed him, only thought it. Was he developing some sort of--?

"Ah!"

He was snatched from his thoughts by the immense pleasure that Dean was supplying him. His toes curled and his hands found their way to Dean's back, pristine nails scratched gently along his back. Sam was about to speak but Dean captured his mouth in a soul searching kiss, hands roaming over the boy's thighs.

To Sam, it was the best feeling ever to be by Dean's side. Kissing him made his body feel hot, his throbbing cock rubbed greatly against his and Dean's abs. He let out a loud and lewd moan as his prostate was repeatedly stabbed by the huge member in his ass.

"Sammy...Sammy, let me cum in you. Let me cum in you!" Dean grunted. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room.

"I'm coming, Dean!" Sam moaned. "I'm coming!"

All at once, the windows in the cabin slid open and immediately closed shut as Sam and Dean reached their intense climax. The bed hovered above the ground for a millisecond and the hair's on the back of Dean's neck stood up in alert.

"Sammy!" Dean muttered as he scrambled off of the boy. "What the hell was that? You saw that right? The bed? And the windows?"

Sam blushed under Dean's scrutiny. "I...I did..."

"Are you doing that, Sam...?"

The words left a weird and unnatural taste in his mouth. That was just too strange, even for him. Seriously? Oh course Sam couldn't--

"Yes." Sam admitted quietly.

Well he certainly hadn't expected that answer.

* * *

After cleaning up, Sam decided that he and Dean sit at the kitchen table, mugs of coffee in front of them both. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long time until Sam cleared his throat.

"So, why are people out to get me?" He asked as he sipped on the coffee. Dean's jaw clenched and Sam rolled his eyes. "You owe me a fucking explanation after last night..." He lowered his head then, the rest of the words nearly a whisper. "You owe my Dad..."

"I think I'm entitled to an explanation as well, Sissy Spacek." Dean smirked. When Sam cocked an eyebrow at him, he sighed. "Sissy Spacek? The actress who played Carrie in the movie Carrie? Based off of a Stephen King--"

"I know who Sissy Spacek is, Dean." Sam deadpaned. "I know all about that stuff but I don't know what this has to do with the question I asked first."

Dean twirled his spoon in his coffee lazily. He rested his head on his hand and looked at Sam with a playful gaze.

"What's in it for me, Sammy? What's my prize?"

The spoon he was using in the coffee spun around in the cup by itself then hovered in the air in front of Dean's face. Slowly and within seconds, the utensil bent in a DNA-like shape. Sam huffed a laugh at his boyfriend's startled expression.

"If you answer my questions, I'll try to explain more about whatever this is. Deal?"

"Ah um Er yeah!" Dean stammered. "Yeah, of course...what was the question again?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Who were those people that shot up the hospital? What do they want with me?"

Dean finished the rest of his coffee and got from his chair to lean against the counter.

"Where do I start..."

"From the beginning please."

* * *

 

_So, about a couple of years after I ganked John, Adam and I took the insurance money and fucked off to live the fast life. Let me tell ya, that shit was too damn fast. I hardly kept up. So anyway, like most people, we blew our money on stupid shit and ended up back at square one._

_One day, while I'm out hustling some pool, I meet this chick. You've already met the bitch. Bela Talbot. I start flirting with her ya know, setting the moves right. At the end of the night, I manage to convince her to take me back to her place for...ow! Okay, Okay! I'll skip the details about that but the next morning, I find a fuck ton of guns pointed at my face. There had to be at least four dudes there dressed in fine ass suits. Mind you, I'm still in her bed and my clothes are nowhere to be seen._

_She comes out of the bathroom, smiling and giggling her ass off. For some reason, it pissed me the fuck off. Bela flipped her hair and signaled those goons to stand down. To my surprise, they actually did! Fuckin weird._

_The bitch goes on to tell me that she knows who I am and what I've done. My cavalier attitude changed immediately when she mentioned that Adam was over her boss' house at that time._

_So fast forward a few hours, I'm sitting down across from this frightening motherfucker in this nice looking mansion with Adam seated next to me. He introduces himself as Mikael Markov and just like that, Adam and I are suddenly apart of his "Organization". Felt more like the mafia to me._

_Over the next few years, Adam and I planned with him, killed with him. Eventually_ _, I preformed so great that he promoted me to his Second. I was ecstatic. There was no other place I would rather have been than with Adam and Mikael. I occasionally hooked up with Bela but one day, she went out on a case and...well whatever. The bitch is dead now. Doesn't matter. Sorry. Getting off track._

_So finally, Adam goes out to do that little bank job and gets...filleted by your father. That was the last day I talked to anyone from The Organization._

* * *

 

"So...that's it!"

Sam staredat Dean with a blank and almost comically unreadable expression.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"So, that's just it?" Sam queried. "Adam dies and you just stop talking to Mikael? You were his second! He must've been pissed off."

Dean laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. He looked so much different than what he normally did. A little younger.

"Yeah...he was a little...mad."

"Mad?"

"Well, a lot mad. But anyways, your turn. Gimme your explanation about your Jedi mind powers."

The boy sighed and looked down at his coffee, swirling the liquid around with his mind making a mini whirlpool.

"The only thing I could say about it is that I started hearing this voice in my head a couple of months ago. It kept yelling at me. Criticizing me and tell me to run from you. It's, ah, a long story but to make it short, ever since I woke up in that hospital l, I can move things with my mind and other stuff."

"Other stuff?" Dean asked. He was intrigued and it made Sam smile. "Like what?"

"Uh..." Sam frowned. "Well, I know that I can talk to other people in my head and I can  _hear_ what people are thinking...except you. I don't know why."

Dean smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "I'm the Bella to your Edward."

Sam groaned as he got up and padded to the bathroom, lightly slamming the door behind him.

"Was it something I said?" Dean asked innocently. He silently laughed as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

 


	5. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam calls Castiel and Gabriel for some help while Dean asserts his authority.
> 
> Sam discovers a new power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to apologize to everyone if the last couple of chapters were subpar. I'm trying my hardest to get this done and make the story make sense. I love you all! Keep reading! :) 
> 
> Chapter Title taken from the Halsey song of the same name. (Give it a listen! It's so awesome!!!)

That afternoon, Sam sat down on the couch with Dean and turned on the tv. He was suffering from brief depression about his father and Dean decided that they try to wind down a bit. The older man handed over the remote to Sam who absently flipped through the channels, stopping at the local news station. There was a breaking news story about the hospital.

**Darrin Sanderson reporting live from Halstead Mercy Hospital, the scene of a horrible and gruesome crime. At 1:32 this morning, police responded to a 911 call about a shooting inside and out of the building. Several cars were found blackened and charred, possibly set off as a diversion. Patients, Visitors and hospital staff alike were a part of the casualties. The gunmen wore all black and, as of yet, have not been identified.**

**The motive is unclear but what we do know is that the survivor of the infamous Winchester Murders, Sam Wesson, was staying at Halstead Mercy and is missing. Police say that the event may be related--**

The man was cut off immediately as Sam turned off the TV. Dean's arm snaked it's way around his shoulder, pulling him closer. He kissed his forehead softly.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sam whispered as he laid his head on Dean's broad shoulder. "I'm gonna find him and put one between his eyes."

"No, Sammy.  _we're_ gonna find him, together." Dean corrected. He placed another kiss to the top of the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "I just hope he doesn't scratch me off first."

"I have TK. We'll manage."

"TK? Telekinesis?"

"Yeah. I shortened it. It can be tiring saying the whole thing over and over again."

Dean smiled down at Sam. "We could always call it The Force. Train to be a Jedi and protect the galaxy from evil."

"That actually sounds worse than our current situation, Dean." Sam snickered. He felt up the older man's body then. 

"Why, Sammy," Dean crooned. "Are you ready so soon?" He started removing his shirt, tossing it over the couch. He tried to remove his jeans but Sam stopped him, reaching into his pocket.

"Got it!" Sam cheered. He held up Dean's phone in an amusing victory pose. The younger man quickly dialed a number as Dean fixed his pants.

"Who're you calling?"

"Friends. We need help."

 The cell phone dialed a couple more before someone had picked it up; Sam put it on speakerphone and sat it on the coffee table.

_"Hello?"_

"Cas, It's Sam."

 _"Sam!?"_ His former boss gasped.  _"Where are you? I thought you were dead after what happened!"_

"Slow down, Cupcake." Dean teased. "Sammy's fine."

There was silence over the other side of the phone as Sam hit Dean in the head with the remote.

 _"Sam..."_ Castiel said slowly.  _"Is that Dean Winchester?"_

"Afraid so, Cas." Sam sighed.

 Dean had felt marginally insulted. He sat on the edge of the couch, posture defensive.

"I saved his life, Childless Baker. And, apparently, Sammy has some things to ask you."

 _"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."_ Cas finally said after he fell silent again.  _"Anyway to help you out, Sam. What do you need?"_

"I need you and Gabriel to come over to where we are. I'll text you the address. By the way, where exactly  _is_ Gabe?"

_"He's...next to me...you're on speakerphone."_

"Shit." Sam whispered.

There was fumbling on the other end before Gabriel started vehemently swearing at the Winchester man.

_"That fuckin psycho nearly killed me! I won't be anywhere near him!"_

"Hey, Gabriel." Dean smirked. "Long time, no see. How's that scar? I'm sure it's healed up nicely."

_"Wait till I get my damn hands on you, you Son of A Bitch--!"_

"Enough!" Sam yelled. "Either you help or you don't. With it, I can live. Without it, I'm fucked."

Gabriel muttered something under his breath to Castiel that sounded interestingly similar to The Things I Do For Love. He sighed and talked again.

_"Fine. If your life's in danger, count me in to defend it. Send Cas the directions."_

"Thanks, Gabe!" Dean mocked the voice of a valley girl. "Can't wait to see you again!"

_"Uh huh. Likewise, Bitch."_

Dean looked genuinely surprised as the line went dead. He ran a hand over his six pack absently.

"I knew I always liked that kid."

Sam scoffed. "Yet you tried to kill him."

"Tomato, Tomahto."

* * *

 

It took the two other men nearly four hours to get to the cabin. Castiel tried to hide his uneasiness at being in the same place people were murdered. Gabriel had continuously glared daggers at Dean who just looked on amused.

The room had been quiet for long minutes, Sam occasionally fiddling with the zipper on his small hoodie. Dean too to cleaning out his custom made pistol while smirking over to Sam's best friend.

"Alright , goddammit!" Gabriel snapped. "Just what the hell are you doing with him, you murderer!?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow his way, clearly enjoying the outburst. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! What're you up to? You gonna kill us now!?"

"Gabe--!" Sam chided. He was cut off by Dean who put a hand on the boy's knee.

"No, Sammy. Let the  _little one_ speak."

The reference to Gabriel's short height was not lost on anyone in the cabin. Sam's jaw almost dropped to the floor while Castiel tried to stifle his laughter; he failed.

Gabriel gaped at Dean, mouth opened and closed. Both men stood up and went for each other with the intention to do harm.

"Enough!" Sam shouted.

The coffee table split in two, right down the middle in an instant. The front door banged open and slammed closed in a loud  _bang_. Sam clutched his head and fell back down on the couch, Dean rushing to his side shortly after. Gabriel and Cas looked around wide eyed at the unmistakable force that was just unleashed.

"What...in the Stephen King Hell was that...?" Gabriel mumbled, frightened. 

"It appears that Sam is developing psychic powers." Castiel said in a stoic tone of voice. "This type of thing is usually seen in comic books and science fiction."

"Okay, You Walking Wikipedia," Gabriel sighed. "Shut your face."

Sam swatted away at Dean's hands and stood back up, head clearly still throbbing. He wobbled slightly but managed to stay on his feet.

"Is it true, Sam?" Gabriel asked. "Do you think you're developing powers?"

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance. He was getting tired of having to explain what the fuck was going on.

"Yeah. I'm Psychic Boy." Sam huffed. To emphasize his point, he caused an ashtray to levitate in the air. "Pretty annoying actually. I've--"

"This. Is. AWESOME!!"

* * *

 

That afternoon, Sam and Dean talked to Castiel and Gabriel about Mikael Markov. Castiel had heard of the man before.

"He's currently stationed in Lawrence." He said to Dean. "I don't know him personally, but I know of him."

"How did I not know that...?" Dean muttered to himself. He briefly wrestled for control of the remote to the TV with Gabriel, nearly strangling the young man.

They both stopped their fighting when the TV was switched off by itself. Dean sighed as the threw the remote on the broken coffee table.

"Sam, don't be annoying with your powers. Do some awesome shit like...drive a car with no hands."

"You wish. I just wanna be normal, ya know? I didn't ask for this. Any of it. Now I'm more of a freak."

Gabriel smiled sadly at his best friend while Castiel got up and knelt down in front of him, hold onto his right hand.

"Hands off, Muffin Man." Dean growled. He only relented when Sam shot him a death glare. "Fine."

"There is nothing normal or ordinary about you, Samuel." Castiel spoke in a calm and even tone of voice. Sam frowned briefly at the way he said his name.

"I've known you for two years and in that time, I've come to realize just how special you are. You're a bright, funny, charming young man and I'm proud to call you my friend. These psychic abilities aren't a curse, they're a gift. Use them."

Sam's eyes watered slightly, turning his head to avoid eye contact with anyone. He discretely wiped the tear away and sniffled.

"Thanks, Cas. I'm glad that you're my friend as well." He looked over and saw Gabriel pouting. "You too, Gabe."

The other boy threw his hands up and cheered, doing a small victory dance in the corner before coming over and smacking a huge kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Gabe!" Sam laughed. He pushed his friend away playfully. Glancing over at Dean, Sam notice that the man's jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white from gripping the couch cushions. "Dean? You okay?"

Before he knew it, Sam was being hauled over Dean's shoulder to the extra bedroom kicking and screaming. The elder man ignored his protests and tossed him on the bed, shutting and locking the door after that.

"Dean!" Sam shrieked. "What the hell are you--mmpfh!!"

He was silenced when Dean's lips collided with his in a steamy kiss. He ripped off the boy's shirt in one swift motion, Sam shivered at the loss. Dean nipped at his jawline and licked down his neck to his nipples; tweaking and sucking on them.

"Ahhhhhh...Mmm Dean! What are you doing?"

"I'm letting those fucker's know that you're mine." He said, biting down gently on Sam's erected nipple.

"NNNGGGHAAAH!" He moaned. The sensation was new to him. Dean had never payed attention to that part of him and now he just wanted it to happen often. "Oh shit!"

"Feels good, don't it?" Dean smirked.

He unbuckled his pants, not bothering to take them off; he basically tore away Sam's sweatpants, tossing them over his head. Sam reached down and touched both of their cocks, hot to the touch.

"Fuck...ooooh fuck, Sammy."

Sam telekinetically called out to the bottle of lube, the item landing in his hands seconds later. He blushed when Dean ran a hand through his hair, gently tugging.

"You're amazing...and you're  _not_ a freak." Sam smiled at Dean's words. "Well, maybe  _right now_ you are but that's only in reference to how totally fucked out you look. Soooo sexy."

"Only for you, Dean." Sam chuckled. He uncapped the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers. "Only for you."

Dean watched with hungry eyes as Sam worked himself open with his right index and middle fingers. The boy panted as he reached the pleasure point of his ass, continuously tapping against it. Having lost all patience, Dean grabbed the boy and sat at the edge of the bed, pulling the boy on his lap. He put his aching dick in it's home causing Sam to moan even louder. Directly in front of them and on the back of the door was a tall mirror.

"Look, Sammy." Dean purred in his ear. "Look how sexy you look for Daddy. Your face is all flushed and red. I like when you moan around my cock, Baby Boy. Look in the mirror for me. That's it. What do you see?"

"Deannnn..." Sam moaned. "Please..."

"Please what, Baby?"

"It's too...embarrassing...I'm embarrassed."

Dean chuckled low in his throat, his husky voice having a strong effect on Sam's own erection.

_"Touch me, Dean. Touch me..."_

Dean gasped quietly as Sam's message assaulted his mind. Taking action, Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's dick and jerked it fast.

_"More! Give me more!"_

The whole telepathy thing was still new to Dean but he couldn't deny that it was a great addition to their sex life. He moved his hips up, fucking into Sam with gusto. The moans that the boy made had a special meaning at that point. Sam was gonna cum and Dean was just about there.

_"De, right there! It's right there! I'm coming!!"_

"Me too, Baby! Here it comes!"

The room was filled with the sounds of their lewd noises, orgasms reaching a brand new high. The mirror broke apart as they climaxed.

Suddenly, Dean's throat closed up; he couldn't breathe. He felt his eyes water and darken, they felt as though they were popping out of his head. He accidentally pushed Sam off of him and onto the floor. He clawed at his throat as he started choking. He also noticed that Sam was having the same issues as he writhed on the floor.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Dean!"

As quickly as it happened, the feeling was gone. Dean gasped for air as he was enveloped in Sam's arms, the boy crying softly in his ear.

"What happened, Dean?" He sobbed.

Dean held onto his throat, breathing shaky and uneven.

"I...I was..." He tried. "It felt like my soul was being ripped out me." Dean looked at Sam's eyes. "I...we were dying...you were killing us..."


	6. With Great Power (Comes The Right To Fuck Around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam attempts to better control his abilities while Dean decides that they unwind for a bit for a movie marathon. 
> 
> Castiel and Dean have a little conversation. 
> 
> The group makes the decision to go back to Lawrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean POV in this chapter!

The only thing that seriously ticks me off about these powers is that I don't understand them. I'm usually all about looking at things logically but there was no logical explanation for this bullshit. It irritates the fuck outta me.

So now, I'm sitting here with on the bed with Dean, back to back and reading up about anything relating to Psychokinesis. I'm still beating myself up about the whole dying incident a few hours ago. I'll admit that. I'm not going to deny it, especially when it's written all over my face.

"Hey, Sammy?" Dean began. I can tell that he's having a little trouble reading the science behind the subject matter. He's not stupid at all but we all have those...certain moments.

"Hm?" I grunt as a reply.

"Do you know what scrying is?"

I shut the laptop I was on and lay down on the bed. He turns around with a confused look on his face, the huge book he was reading out of was dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Didn't the book explain it?" I query. He scoots over and wraps an arm around my waist.

"I wouldn't have asked you if it was." Dean laughed, his breath tickling my neck. I smile to myself.

Then I think about Ryan. It's been a long time since I thought of a memory of him and I. His tall height, his smile...our first kiss. I was going to save myself for him but...Dean.

I used to hate him. Oh god, I used to hate his fucking guts after all of the shit he put me through two years ago. He fuckin killed my boyfriend and made it look like a suicide, murdered my best friend,  _attempted_ to murder my other best friend, staged an assault on me, raped me, knocked out and tied up my dad, raping me  _in front_ of my dad and almost killed him. 

So yeah, I used to hate him...but our time together, in a way, outweighed the bad.

I'm twisted.

"It's like Divination." I answer the question finally. When he gives me a questioning look, I sigh and continue further. "Like seeing through a crystal ball or water."

"How'd you know that?"

"I read a lot."

"My Nerdy Sammy. So smart...and soooo soft."

And here we go.

"I see in my crystal ball that you're not getting any for a while." I tease him. I run my right hand down his chest, past his abdomen and then...I get the laptop back and continue reading.

The look on his face was priceless, to say the least.

* * *

An hour passes and we pretty much do the same thing as before but with me on the floor and him lying by the foot of the bed. His nails occasionally scratched at my scalp and it was very soothing. I looked up a few useful things online that caught my attention but I don't really think Dean's ready for that. 

As if on cue, he pats my head and addresses me.

"Sammy, we gonna talk about what happened?"

The question caught me off guard instantly. There was no way to prepare myself for it; I knew that we'd have to talk about it eventually.

"I honestly don't want to," I say as I keep my eyes to the computer screen. "But it's inevitable."

I hear him grunt and then he's seated next to me on the floor, staring me right in the eyes. Dean just stared and stared, not saying anything until I I did.

"I can't control my powers under...certain conditions." I attempt to make sense of the situation. "I guess you can say that during times of distress or something like that, my powers go haywire."

"Doesn't make sense though." Dean frowns. "You were killing  _both_ of us, not just me. In all of the movies I've seen, that's never happened."

I let out an amused snort. It eventually turned into full on laughter; I couldn't control myself.

"Maybe that's because we're not in a movie, Dean." I laugh.

He continues to look at me until I start feeling bad. I put the laptop on his lap and go back a few tabs, stopping on a page entitled Soulmates.

"Well, I already knew that." Dean chuckles.

"Not a joke, Jerk." I chide. I lightly punch him in the gut for calling me a bitch "It's serious. Look there."

I point to the section I read and saved.

"Soulmates are a real thing but the mythical aspect of it was deemed false and, of course, just pretend. It was said that when great harm comes to the one of Soulmates, the other starts to experience the same pain at the same time. If one dies, the other does as well...very painfully."

"So, when you accidentally force choked me, you were killing yourself too?" Dean questioned.

"Not so tactfully put but yes." I confirm. "It doesn't make any sense though. When--"

"When you shot me and stabbed yourself, nothing happened to the other." He finished. I smile and nod.

"See? I'm not the only smart one in the relationship."

"Hardy Har Har." Dean sticks out his tongue and grins. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "But back to the matter at hand. Maybe we weren't considered Soulmates until, ya know, after your 'Psychic Awakening'."

I roll my eyes at his excellent choice of words. I kinda like that actually.

"It's possible..."

My mind drifts off to the feeling of dying by my own hand. I've never felt such pain in my whole existence. Dean said that it felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. For me, it felt like a fire was burning me from the inside. My stomach churns at the thought.

"I guess it was different for us." Dean says suddenly. "The feeling of dying."

My eyes almost bulge out of my head as I turn to face him. "Dean, I didn't say that out loud."

He frowns at me for a few seconds then seems to smile.

"I figured as much." He lays his head on my shoulder and even I have to admit that it's pretty goddamn cute. "It's like I can feel it. I not only hear what you're thinking or saying, Sam, I can  _feel it_. Your thoughts, your pain. I know it all. And..."

I'm very intrigued at this point and I want him to continue with his speech.

"And...?" I encourage him to go on.

"And, I know I've said it before but, you make me better. My head is...normal when I'm with you. I don't hear...him anymore."

"You mean John." It wasn't a question. He nodded and I laid my head on his. "As much as other people might disagree, us being together is good for you, good for us. I'd rather much be with you forever."

All too quickly, Dean pounced onto me, laughing like a damn maniac as he presses kisses to my face.

"You make me so happy, Sammy! I love you so much. I love you. I love you."

Dean's sudden happiness causes me to laugh as well as he tickles the fuck outta me. I look at the crinkles in his eyes as he smiles down at me. It's all so overwhelming and I end up crying. He stops his movements and hugs me tight, whispering sweet reassurances in my ear.

* * *

An hour later, Dean and I go back into the living room to see Gabriel passed out and Castiel looking curiously through the cupboards. I clear my throat to get Cas' attention; he looks over and grins.

Dean walks to Gabriel's sleeping self and yells in his ear, "Get the fuck up, Short Stop! Quit napping in my couch!"

Immediately, I laugh as Gabriel flings his arms out, accidentally hitting Dean in the balls; he doubles over on the floor. Gabe's eyes are wide open as he scans the room. Eventually, he looks down at Dean and smirks.

"How ya like them apples, bitch!?"

I've never laughed so hard in my entire life.

* * *

 

After breaking up Dean and Gabriel from tearing each other's heads off (for the 4th time), we all decided to relax for the time being. Dean went out to get some DVD's, returning with a very interesting selection.

"So," Dean started. "I'm dubbing tonight 'Psychic Movie Marathon' in honor of our own masterful PSI user." He carried two plastic bags full of movies and dumped them on the kitchen table.

I move away stray strands of hair from my face as I go to stand beside him, picking up two movies.

"The Fury." I mumble. "Nice one. And...Matilda?" I glance at Dean sideways, face skeptical.

"Well she's got TK doesn't she?" He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, a move that usually meant that he was embarrassed. "But I also snagged Scanners and Carrie, the classic and the remake."

"Thanks, Hun. This is nice." I duck my head as my face turns crimson.

He lifts up my chin and kisses me. Reflexively, I drape my arms around his neck and help him deepen the kiss.

"Gross..." I hear Gabriel mutter. In response, and without looking, I flip him off as I make out with Dean.

* * *

 

Not even half way through the third movie, Sam passed out in me, his head on my lap. The short little douchebag elected to use the old bedroom Sam and I frequented. I smile smugly to myself; we fucked in every position in that bed but I wasn't gonna tell him. Never.

"He really loves you, Dean."

I look to my right and see Douchebag's older half brother, Baker Dude. I had forgotten he was here, what with him being so damn quiet. I smooth some of Sammy's hair back, the action causing him to sigh softly.

"Yeah," I respond. "I really love him too. I'd kill anyone who wants to fuck with him, including myself. He needs me."

"That he does."

"What's your story, Cas?" I ask him. I'm surprised at myself for asking the question but it leaves my lips before I could catch them. "I mean, why're you really here?"

His face is neutral and it freaks me the fuck out. His icy blue gaze is unsettling and I feel as though he's looking through me. He cocks his head to the side.

"Are you implying that I have ulterior motives, Dean?" He was calm, leveled. If I wasn't even more freaked out before, I am now. "I'm here for Sam. I'm here to help him see this through to the end." He takes a second to check the time then gets up. "I suggest that we get some sleep if we intend on going back to Lawrence tomorrow."

"Wait, what? How did you--?"

"Goodnight, Dean." He smiles down at Sam. "Goodnight, Samuel."

Then he goes off to the other bedroom, leaving me and a sleeping teenager on the living room couch.


	7. Came All The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Cas all go back to Lawrence, Kansas for what they hope is the last time. 
> 
> Sam and Dean have an argument which escalates dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little post to hold you guys while I work on the last chapters. Love you all! 
> 
> Comment/Give Kudos/Subscribe! <3 
> 
> (Apologize for spelling/grammar errors)

**"Welcome To Lawrence, Kansas!"**

Sam groaned as he looked upon the welcome sign. "Why is it that every time I leave and come back, I'm in danger or, in this case, looking for it?" He mumbled to himself.

Dean was driving the Impala, looking up at the rear view mirror to check on Castiel and Gabriel who was driving behind them. "You're prone to shit like this, Baby Boy. Just relax. We're almost there."

"Where exactly is there...?"

Dean's jaw twitched and clenched, eyes on the road and not looking at his soulmate.

"We're going back home...aren't we? To my house?" Sam asked. In his heart, he already knew the answer to the question. It's been a long time since he had even thought about home. He hadn't been there since Dean nabbed him from there. He touched Dean's hand and nodded, pulling his own hand back into his lap. "I knew it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

For his insolence, Sam telekinetically switched on the windshield wipers and turned the radio on, distracting Dean. He tried and tried to turn them off but Sam's hold on them was strong.

"Goddammit, Sam!" Dean muttered. "Cut it out or I swear--!"

"Shut up, Jerk." Sam smiled. "You won't do jackshit." He pressed a kiss on the older man's cheek and ceased all telekinetic activity in the car.

"You're rediculous." Dean chuckled. "Why couldn't I have superpowers?"

"They're hardly superpowers. It's not like I have heat vision or anything like that."

"Nah," Dean agreed. "You just have soul sucking powers, Telepathy and Telekinesis. Nothing major."

"Sarcastic bitch."

"I love you though."

* * *

"Just fuckin do it already!"

There was only so much yelling and chastisement Sam could take from Dean, the fucking neanderthal. His bellowing was just irritating, grating Sam's nerves to end.

They were in Sam's backyard with Cas and Gabe, who sat away on the back porch steps watching the argument from afar.

"I told you seven times,  _seven fucking times_ , that sometimes I know how to do it, sometimes I don't!" Sam yelled back.

The argument in question was about Sam and controlling his volatile and spontaneous abilities in normal situations. They stood on the lawn, various items circling him. The objects sat unmoving on the groundoor in pentagram form. Dean scratched at his overgrown stubble in slight annoyance. Sam frowned and glared at him for that.

Did  _he_ really get pissed because Sam couldn't lift up a few pencils and textbooks!? He had no idea what having those powers were like! Yet he was screaming at him for "underpreforming"?

"But do you see any progress?" Dean hissed. "Are any of these items floating or whatever it is they do when you flex your mind!?"

"I said I'm trying!"

"Seems like your not trying hard enough, Baby."

"Fuck you!"

"As much as I really want to, Dollface, I'd rather much see results."

"What's your goddamn problem, Dean? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden!?"

Dean huffed an annoyed laugh, the fucking asshole. "I don't know, why are you acting like a bratty little bitch?"

Sam winced at the viciousness in Dean's venomous words. Never in his relationship with him had he said such hurtful things. He bowed his head, tears running down his face. Castiel and Gabriel watched the both men argue with grimaces. The older man must have realized how terrible his words were because he attempted console the boy.

"Look, I'm sorry--"

Instantly, all of the objects around Sam spun wildly, all six of the objects catching fire from seemingly nothing.

The pencil zipped past Dean who barely dodged in time. After that, a burning textbook connected with his collarbone. Sam looked up slowly, eyes changing from hazel to an otherworldly gold. Tear tracks still stained his cheeks, however, and his hair whipped in the wind.

"Sam!" Gabe cried out. He tried to sprinted to his best friend but Castiel held his arm tight. "What the hell, Cas? Let me go!"

"This has to happen." He pointed at Sam. "Look!"

"You think you understand these powers but the truth is, neither of us do! We're playing with power that's beyond our control, Dean, and the more I use them, the more I start to feel my humanity slip away. Just LOOK at what I've done!"

Dean had his hands out like he was trying to tame a monster.

A  _monster_.

"We'll fix it." Dean said, inching his way closer to Sam. "I can help you. You'll let me help you, right?"

Sam sneered at his lover, glowing eyes exceedingly beginning to dim back down to their original color. The fire had dispersed almost immediately after, the wind dying down as well.

Sam looked down at the charred objects with a frightful gaze. He balled his fists up and put his head down, pushing past Dean.

"Sam...?" Dean questioned in a low, almost scared voice. "Where are you going?"

The boy gently brushed past the other two men present and went in the house. "Out..." He stated.

"But where is--"

"I SAID OUT!"

At his outburst, the glass sliding doors to the porch cracked heavily causing Cas, Dean and Gabe to recoil harshly. Sam looked horrified at the effects the power was having and disappeared out to the front of the house.

"Well!?" Dean yelled at the brothers.

They looked at him confused until Gabe spoke up. "Well what?"

"Seriously!?" He asked incredulously. "Go after him. That's your best friend!"

"And even I, his best friend, knows when to back off." Gabriel shot back. "You're his  _soulmate_ , go after him yourself. Oh wait, I forgot. You're fucking it all up."

"I swear, Napoleon, if you talk shit to me again, the last thing you'll ever hear will be the sounds of your bones cracking as I make your punch your head down to your fuckin feet!"

"Just stop talking!" Castiel said, raising his voice. "The both of you!"

"I don't have time for this." Dean tried to get past Castiel but he grabbed his shoulder. "You really don't wanna try me right now, Dough Boy. Back off."

"No, Dean. It's you who needs to back off. Let him be."

"And what, let him get snatched up by Marko's men? I don't fuckin think so."

"Think about what he wants right now--"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT!?"

The was no sound except for Dean's heavy breathing and the rustling of the trees around them. His chest puffed with each breath, eventually calming down and snatching his shoulder away.

"If  _anything_ happens to him, you're dead." Dean said as he walked into the house. He barely heard Castiel's silent reply.

"Understood...Dean."


	8. A World Without Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam storms away from the house and accidentally bumps into an old friend. 
> 
> Castiel confronts Dean with the hard truth of the situation.

He didn't bother taking the car. It would've been so easy too, just try to flip a switch in his brain but it was also becoming increasingly difficult for him as well.

Sam decided to walk the familiar streets of Lawrence in hopes to find something to distract him from his screaming match with Dean. He made him so mad and it was just so unusual. The power he unleashed back at the house wasn't him.

Well, it  _was_ him but it wasn't in terms of personality. Whatever happened back there was a life changing moment for Sam and, to some extent, Dean.

_"Sam..."_

He hears Dean's voice echoing around in his head. Speak of the fucking devil.

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam hissed aloud. He was thankful that there weren't many people outside that day. The last thing he needed was more attention.

_"Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."_

"Leave me alone, Dean. Just stay away from me."

_"I said I was sorry dammit! What more do you want!?"_

Sam had to chuckle at that. Was he serious!? He walked a little faster with his head down and hood up, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I want you to fuck off!"

_"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"_

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole, Dean!?"

_"Because I love you, you fucking brat! Now tell me where you are!"_

"Screw off." Sam spat.

Angry and feeling like shit, Sam unconsciously sealed off his mind. Such an act prevented him and Dean from talking to each other telepathically.

* * *

"What the hell?" Dean growled.

Castiel frowned while his younger brother checked the refrigerator for liquor of any kind. "Do you need assistance?"

Dean pounded his fist onto the kitchen table, cleary frustrated by something. His nostrils were flaring and there was an almost perpetual grimace that shrouded his features.

"He blocked me."

"Like on Facebook or something?" Gabriel chimed in, taking a long pull on a bottle of beer. He sat across from Dean and slid him an extra one.

"No, Smartass." Dean said as he accepted the drink. "From his mind. He blocked our  _bond_  or whatever you wanna call it. I can't hear him and I can't feel what's happening to him."

"His powers are getting stronger." Castiel closed his eyes, deep in thought. "And that's a problem. A very dangerous problem."

"How do ya mean, Cas?"

The blue eyed man leaned against the counter then, lips set in a firm line and eyebrows furrowed. His expression could only be classified as grim.

"Take warlords for example. They start out small, like grunts. When presented with power, they grow destroying everything in their path until someone kills them or keeps them in check. In this scenario, Sam is the warlord."

Dean abruptly stood, pointing a finger at the other man.

"That's bullshit!" He shouted. "Sam's not gonna turn darkside! He's better than that. He's--"

"You really don't understand, Dean. Nobody on this earth has the abilities he possesses. What he can do right now is just a very small tip of the iceberg. I predict that in two years, Sam will have the strength to crack the entire planet in two. And that's only if he hasn't started a nuclear war with his mind."

Dean shook his head fiercely. He refused to believe it. He refused to believe that Sam could end all of creation in the blink of an eye.

"No...there's another way..."

Castiel flashed Dean a sympathetic look. "I told you, Dean, there's only two ways out of this. Control or death."

"He's not dying! I'll help him control it! He can..."

"But if he can't?" Cas dropped the bomb. "If he can't control it and he threatens our way of life, what then? Who'll stop him? You?"

At the other man's words, Dean was assaulted by images of the planet, scorched beyond recognition and barren. He imagined standing over Sam's corpse, knife in hand and dripping in blood. Sam's glowing eyes losing their light altogether as he took his life.

No. No, he wasn't going to think about what might happen. 

_Might._

_Could be._

_Huge possibility._

"He's  _not_ turning darkside." Dean's tone was final as he stalked off upstairs.

* * *

After walking around the town aimlessly for an hour, Sam eventually found himself back at the old café were he used to work and hang out with his friends. He had figured it would've been closed due to Castiel's absence but it wasn't.

"Guess you gotta do what you gotta do." Sam muttered to himself.

He felt about in all of his pockets, looking for any loose change. Sam really wanted an expresso with extra sugar. He managed to fish out three dollar bills, another dollar made up of two quarters and five dimes, and fifty cents.

"That'll work."

Sam pulled his hood a little tighter and hugged his jacket closer as he stepped into the shop. There weren't that many people in the shop that evening but still, all eyes were on him apparently. He made sure to turn his head away as he trudged over to the counter. The place was almost a ghost town at 7:00 PM.

"Hi," The cashier guy said. His voice was dry; he sounded like he didn't want to be there. He had long blonde hair and brown eyes. Looked maybe three years younger than Sam. "What can I get you today, sir?"

Sam made sure to clear his throat. He raised his head slightly and looked at the kid. "Can I get an expresso please? Extra su--"

"OH MY GOD!" The kid gasped/yelled. "You're Sam Wesson! You're the kid from the news!"

In his defense, Sam should have seen this coming. Being who he was, he should have known that going into a place he used to work in a town he used to live in with his name plastered all over the news was a bad idea. Granted, he he didn't think about it but, you know, consequences and such.

"I--I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said all too fast.

"No no, I'm sure it's you! Hey, guys," The dumb fucking fucker decided to get everyone else involved in the conversation. "Look, it's Sam Wesson! The Boy Hero! He survived Dean Winchester's attacks twice!"

Everyone in the place started murmuring and talking amongst themselves until they all decided to take a look at him. Sure enough, everyone recognized Sam.

"Omg! It really is him!"

"He looks so much better now than he did on TV."

"Why is he even here?"

"He worked here, dumbass."

"I can't deny that Dean was fuckin hot!"

Sam was almost overrun with the swarming patrons, begging and pleading for them to stop. He was saved by a man he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Get away from him, you vultures!"

"Michael?" Sam asked. The man nodded and smiled as he helped to get him out of the café. "Thank you."

The blue eyed and dark hair man smiled down at Sam. The boy had forgotten how tall he was! "No problem, Sam. You've certainly...grown up a bit."

"Yeah..." He blushed under Michael's gaze. Even he had to admit that the man was attractive. "It's been rough though..."

"I can see that. You wanna talk about it?"

"Um...not really no. But I could use a place to just get away for a bit."

"Already on it, Sammy." He said as he winked at him, pulling out his cell phone.

Sam didn't bother to correct Michael on the use of his name. He watched as the older man dialed a number.

"I'm at the café on Main Street. Send a car."

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at Michael who just smiled in return.  He pocketed his phone and continued beaming at Sam.

"Don't tell me that you forgot I was rich."

Minutes later, a black Escalade pulled up beside them. Michael approached it first and opened the back door for Sam.

"After you."

The young man looked around, unsure. Yeah, he knew Michael, he was Lucifer's brother but they never had a lot contact before. There had been an instance in which Michael had flirted with him but Sam brushed it off; he had thought it was innocent in nature.

After much debate, Sam decided to toss his caution to the wind. He plopped into the car with Michael shutting the door and getting in on the other side.

"My place." Michael ordered the driver.

The man up front nodded and pulled off. From where Sam was sitting, he could tell that the man was round, not very skinny in the least and he kept scowling at him. He seemed like the type of person to be rude to you no matter how nice you are.

"Don't mind him." Michael chuckled. He must've seen the way they were looking at each other. "Zachariah is a fuckin sourpuss. Isn't that right?"

The guy--Zachariah, Sam corrected himself--grunted in response, stoic eyes plastered on the road.

"So, Sam," Michael drawled. He rested his arm behind Sam's side of the seat, teasing the top of his hair. "What's got you all pissy?"

Sam was almost certain that nobody, not even Michael, knew about Dean's location or their their actual reason for being back in town. He decided to tell a half truth.

"My...my dad's gone..." He looked at Michael with sad eyes. "And Lucifer. I cared about your brother, Mike."

"Yeah..." Michael's face was unreadable; it scared Sam to no end for an odd reason. "I know you did. He cared about you too. So, did that Winchester prick off your dad?"

"No! He--!" Sam stopped himself short. What Michael was accusing Dean of doing was insane.

(Read: Yes, he tried two years ago but his mind was all fucked up and he's better now! Kinda...)

He didn't fully understand his reasoning behind defending Dean after the jerk yelled at him but he didn't care. He supposed that, somewhere in his mean, bitter little heart, he still loved him.

"It was...terrorists." Sam mumbled. He had to conceal the truth from anyone out of the inner circle. That included his dead ex boyfriend's older brother who may or may not be flirting with him. "Just a bunch of pissed off terrorists."

"Right..." Michael smiled. If he didn't believe Sam then he chose not to show it. "That could be true. But then why at the hospital you were staying at? Just curious."

If the conversation had continued, things would have gotten worse.

"Extremely so." Sam replied.

* * *

 "Thought I'd find you here."

Gabriel stepped over the partially destroyed door leading to Sam's bedroom. Dean sat at the edge of the bed, expertly cleaning his pistol. He turned his head as he heard Gabe speak again.

"This your handiwork?" Gabriel asked, pointing at the door with an amused expression.

Dean smirked sadly. "Yeah. It was...a crazy night."

Gabriel sat next to the other man, sighing dramatically to get his attention.

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

Dean gave Gabriel a raised eyebrow. "Do you see what I have in my hand? It's called a gun. It kills people."

"Yeah but you won't kill me." Gabriel stuck out his tongue.

"Check the record. Came close once before."

Gabriel wasn't amused at the statement. He grabbed the pistol from Dean's hand and sat it on the bed, aggravated.

"Look, I know that you and I don't see eye to eye and I doubt we ever will--"

"Very true."

"BUT there's some things you gotta know. Sam's my best friend. Been close to him since we were in diapers. I've been nothing but happy-go-lucky all our lives whiles he's been more...stable and I kinda envied that. There used to be a time when I, uh,  _like_ -liked him--"

Dean growled like a damn animal, forcing Gabriel to rush his words.

"But--but--but he turned me down! Which was good. I'm glad he did. But anyway, along came you and his whole personality shifted. At the time, Ruby and I didn't know who you were or anything but we knew that you were making him happy. I'm gonna choose to ignore all of the shit you put him through and tell you this: He'll always choose you, Dean. No matter what he'll choose you. And I know that you'll choose him too."

After his speech, Gabriel reached into pocket and produced a necklace with a black cord. It had a small golden amulet attached to it and, upon closer inspection, it was like a tribal head. He handed it over to Dean who just stared at it with a frown.

"On his way out, Sam dropped this." Gabriel informed. "Knowing him, he probably made it for you because...well if you check the back you'll see what I'm on about."

Taking the advice, Dean carefully turned the small ornament around until the back was visible. He squinted unilateral he saw something, an engraving.

_**SW & DW** _

"Jesus, Sammy..." Dean mumbled.

He touched the small, jagged engraving with calloused hands. It must have taken him a while to put it in. Probably used a threading needle to do it. Dean unclasped the hooks and put it around his neck.

"I love that little brat..."

"And he loves you even if I hate you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Gee. Thanks, Squirt. I'm glad you care."

" _Don't_ care." Gabe corrected. "So anyway, because I really wanna know who we're dealing with, describe everything about Mikael Markov. Cas says he's here and even he doesn't know what he looks like. Only you do."

"He's a tall scary guy." Dean deadpaned. "What more can I tell you?"

Gabriel smacked Dean upside his head with a pillow and stood up. "Anything, you psycho! Any distinguishing features of his that you remember would be great!"

"I'll let that slide, you goddamn Imp." Dean huffed. "But if you really wanna know, I'll spill."

* * *

 Sam smiled fondly at Michael who handed him a small mug of coffee, expresso with extra sugar like he wanted. 

Michael's dark brown hair and blue eyes were hypnotizing Sam, along with his cocky smile. He was definitely taller than Dean, shoulders more broad and muscles almost poking out of his shirt and Sam  _definitely_ wasn't stealing glances at his impressive...package.

* * *

"He charming, manipulative even. Worse than I was. He's not insane as far as I know. No visible mental illnesses."

* * *

 Michael told stories of how Lucifer used to parade around the house professing his love for Sam. The biggest kick in the gut was when Michael said that Lucifer was planning on proposing to Sam.

"He had been talking about it for weeks after you guys moved in together. I know it must be hard for you to hear but I think you two would have been a great married couple."

He lifted Sam's chin up after he ducked it down.

"Don't hide your face. You're too beautiful of a person to hide. I'll be here for you, if you need it. Always."

* * *

 "I've never met anyone else like him. I watched him...kill an entire family with his bare hands. The only survivor, the 15 Year Old daughter, was sent off into the sex slave trade by him after he had some guys take turns on her...that one fucked my head up bad. I refused to participate."

* * *

 Sam's mind screamed for him to get away but his body did not move an inch. Michael's face was only centimeters away from his own, breath ghosting over his lips.

"I can take care of you, Sam. Just say yes to me."

* * *

 "He had the darkest brown hair I had ever seen. His eyes were pale blue I guess and very soul penetrating. Whitest teeth ever, I swear. His favorite motto was, 'I value my friends over my enemies anyday. Just say yes to me'."

"Oh my fucking god..." Gabriel gasped.

* * *

 

"I'm...I don't..." Sam struggled to find the best way to tell Michael to piss off but his tongue was tied.

"You don't have to say it right now." Michael mused as he unbuttoned the top two buttons on his dress shirt. "But I'm confident that you will...in time."

* * *

Dean picked up his gun and pulled back the slide on it. "Gabriel, what do you know?"

"I think..." The young man started. "I think I know who and where Mikael Markov is. We gotta move."


	9. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael Markov's true identity is revealed. Dean travels into the lion's den before it's too late. 
> 
> Sam gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean POV ahead! And smutty rapey goodness! >:)

I tell myself to calm down but it's not working. I had to find some way to get to Sam, to ease my mind. I'm hyperventilating and I know that it's not good but I have to find Sammy! I can't let him pay for my mistakes.

Right now, Cas, Gabriel and I are in the living room. I'm waiting for one of the goddamn assholes to give me answers.

"Fuckin tell me what you know! We don't have a lot of time!" I yell. I'm very much aggravated and their lack of response is killing me. Gabe just sits there, hastily tapping away at photos on his phone. What the hell!

"Dean..." He says. I brace myself for whatever news he's about to deliver.

He all too slowly walks over to me and shows me a picture of Sam on his graduation day with him and Lucifer. I try to ignore the feeling of guilt in my stomach. Sam looks so happy with his huge smile and big floppy hair. Lucifer has his arm around his shoulder and roll my eyes. What really caught my eye was the tall guy next to Sam, looking down on him with a fond smile.

"Is that Mikael, Dean?" Gabe asks me. "Is this the man that you worked with."

Without any sort of hesitation, I answered quickly and honestly.

"Yeah. That's Mikael...son of a bitch..."

"To us, he's Michael Milton. He's been here in Lawrence for a long time. We all just thought of him as an older, more mature version of Lucifer. Boy, were we wrong."

* * *

 Various questions swam around in my head at his words. Does he seriously think I'll just hand myself over to him? I'm not a toy!

"Michael, I wanna go back home." I try. "I think I'm feeling a lot better now."

As I stand up, he stands too, gripping my wrist and twirling me as if we're waltzing, pulling me so that my back hits his chest. Had I never met Dean, this would have actually felt great.

Now?

Not so sure.

"Sammy, we haven't seen each other in so long!" Michael whines in my ear.

His groin presses up against my backside and that's when I know I'm fucked. Of all the times that my powers chooses not to work!

"Don't you miss me?"

"Mike, stop it!"

I squirm away from his grasp and fix my clothes. I look up at him and his perfect hair is slightly off, the top buttons on his shirt still unbuttoned. There's...a hard look in his eyes and I'm not sure how to feel about it.

"Why, Sam...?"

I barely hear the words leave his mouth in time. He looks ready to strangle something and I wanna make sure that I don't get in his way. Curious, however, I decide to play along.

"Why what?"

"Why do you keep denying me?" If I said that the question didn't catch me off guard, I'd be lying through my teeth. "Why are you so opposed of me? Of us?"

Deja Vu all over again. Ugh.

"Us?" I ask him incredulously. "Michael, I think you're misinterpreting things. There never was an us. You were always Lucifer's grumpy older brother to me. I looked up to you at times, sure, but...I don't...I don't..."

"Hmm." Michael hums in noncommittal tone. "That's not they way I see it." He starts unbutttoning the rest of his shirt. "The way I see it, you never gave me a chance, Sam. It was always some other guy. Be it Ryan or Dean. Hell, even Lucifer! I've dropped the hints for you. There's no way you didn't see them--"

"What's Dean got to do with this?" I ask abruptly. Everything else became irrelevant after he said Dean's name.

Michael had ceased all movement, opting instead to glare at me. Dean's glares don't even compare to Michael's.

"Nothing." He laughs. "Maybe everything really. At first, it was just to spite him. But then, I truly remembered your beauty and--"

"Wait a second," I interrupt. I sit back down on the comfy leather love seat. "What're you saying? That you knew him?"

"More like he worked for me."

I didn't understand it then until he said those exact words. How could I have been so goddamn stupid!? The answers were always right there in front of me! My brain functions instantly as I put together the final puzzle piece.

"You're Mikael Markov. You're that man that...oh god..."

The lecherous grin he flashed me made my skin crawl! This wasn't the man I knew for so long. This was...a monster.

"Yeah," Michael confirmed. "That's me. It's my alias actually. Legal name's still Michael Milton. Still surprised that you didn't piece that one up.  **M** ichael  **M** ilton,  **M** ikael  **M** arkov. I was clearly the easiest guess there, Sammy."

"It's Sam." I hiss back. The way I say the words are venomous. "What do you want from me?"

* * *

I feel like an idiot. The man we're looking for is here, in town. Possibly with Sam and doesn't even know it! I'm a fucking failure!

"Where is he?" I ask urgently. I turn my head as Cas starts to finally speak.

"Michael lives in a mansion near the outskirts of town. I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier." He looks down into his lap.

I almost start to feel bad for him but I'm too busy feeling that way about myself. I'm the one who failed him. Simple as that. I'm supposed to protect him. Always be there for him. Instead, I sent him away, potentially into the arms of my mortal enemy.

It doesn't help me any that I start to think about what he really wants with Sam. From the pictures, it looks like they had a history, almost like a brotherly friendship of sorts. But the Mikael I know is cruel; he gets what he wants eventually and I'm predicting that he wants my Sammy.

_My Sammy._

Too bad for him, I'm gonna rip his fucking lungs out.

I put my gun in the back of my pants and bring out one of Rick's old Beretta's. I may have not liked the guy but I can't deny that he had a nice selection of guns.

"I'm gonna find Sammy and bring him back. That bastard's got another thing coming to him if he thinks that he'll fuck with what's mine."

"We're coming too." Gabriel announces. I try to muffle my laugh but I fail, royally. Even Cas looks like he's not feeling it. "You're gonna need help."

I shake my head. He can't be serious!

"Look kid, this guy is dangerous, not to mention the unknown number of goons he has at the place. You don't know what you're dealing with. Hell, I don't know either. No, you stay here. Look after the house."

"Dean's right!" Castiel squeaks. My eyebrows raise on their own accord. Muffin Man's talking sense. "We can't go out there with...guns and violence...here is safe!"

"Well, there you go." I smile. "Listen to your brother. It'll be okay."

Of course, Napoleon Bonaparte doesn't take no for a fucking answer.

"It's not okay! Sam's my best friend and I'm gonna help him. You can't do it by yourself! Let us help you get him--"

"US!?" Cas yells.

"And we'll burn the place to the ground." He finishes.

Burning the place down does sound like a good idea.

I scrub a hand over my face, stopping briefly to scratch at my stubble. Damn I need a shave.

Finally, I come to my decision.

"Alright. You two are coming with me, but you're gonna do exactly what I say when I say it. Got it?"

The midget starts smiling wide and nodding. Pilsbury Doughboy starts sweating, looking extremely nervous. That's when I start taking pity on him. I pull out Rick's gun and put it in his hands. I stand behind him, showing him how to aim fire.

"Don't let the gun control you." I tell him. "Clear your head of everything except the urge to kill your target. I'm sure you know but guns are pretty dangerous. Pull back the chamber--yep that's it. Safety's right there on the side. The mag has 15 bullets in there so use em wisely."

After the little gun lesson, I start to notice that the guy looks a little better, less scared. Makes me smile a bit. Oh god. What's happening to my sense of morality!?

"How come he gets the gun?" Gabe pouts. He looks 10 and  _he's_ asking  _me_ why Cas gets the gun.

Just to spite him, and for my own amusement, I kneel in front of him like I would a child and speak to him the same way.

"Because Castiel is older than you by a long shot, Squirt. He's more responsible. You wanna be a cop when you grow up?"

For the record, he didn't kick me in the face. I just so happened to slip and fall onto his foot as it was sticking out.

Cas can vouch for me.

* * *

"What do I want!?" Michael yells. His whole demeanor started shifting in seconds. "You, Sam! I want you!"

I'm utterly speechless at this point. I realize now that those times he flirted with me weren't just him trying to make me feel better or whatever, but were him actually trying to get in my goddamn underwear!

Why do I always attract the psychos? At that moment, I realized that I said it out loud. I slam my hands over my mouth but it's too late. No going back now.

"Like Dean, I presume?" Michael chuckles. He walks forward as I take steps back. Eventually, I find that my back has hit a wall and this shirtless Adonis grips my wrists hard, hauling them above my head. "No, babydoll, I'm worse."

"You're hurting me..."

"You've hurt me, Sam. You chose many over me. I could have protected you but you didn't even notice me. Well now, I'm taking what's rightfully mine. I assume that you're not a virgin. If you are--"

"No..." I hiss back at him. The smug smirk over my lips give me the confidence to go on. " _Dean_ popped my cherry a long time ago."

I count the mixed look of utter anguish and disappointment on Michael's face as a Win and a Lose.

He uses both hands to grip my wrists tighter, deciding to switch and use the right hand to grab both. His grasp will probably cause bruising. He uses his free hand to explore my body, tracing lines on the bottom of my shirt; it rode up a bit revealing some of my skin. Without warning, he shoves a warm hand down my pants and underneath of my boxers, cupping my chubbing dick and balls.

"Nnnghah!" I whine. I want to hate it. I  _do_ hate it...but my body is sending mixed messages to both me and him. "Stop it, Mike. Please. I don't..."

"Don't what?" He fucking smirks as he twists his hand around in my pants. "Are you telling me that you don't want  _this_?"

To add insult to injury, he quickly took his hand out, sucked on his middle finger, then teased my rim with it. I groan at the contact, my cock started filling up more and more. My body was clearly confused about the situation.

"I'm enjoying watching you like this, Sam," Michael purs. His voice sends massive shivers down my spine; it's husky and deep. I feel his breath on my neck and it tingles. "But I want to see more."

Against my will, he lifts me up and tosses me on a bed. I come to realize just now that we're in his bedroom. How could I have missed that? I start backing away to the headboard but he grabs my legs and pulls me back down the bed.

"Where exactly are you going?" He asks. He's clearly amused.

That makes one of us.

"Don't run from me, Sammy. I'm the only one that can protect you. Which brings me to one of my questions: Where's Dean?"

* * *

Bringing those two blockheads with me kinda proved useful, now that I think about it. We're ducked down behind some bushes overlooking the mansion. There's at least five guys around the place, one of whom I recognize as Zachariah. 

The fuckin douchebag. Doucheface Mcgee.

I'm very grateful that I brought Cas along. Two minutes back, he pistol whipped the shit out of the front gate guards. After that, I attached a silencer on our pistols. Can't be too careful.

Blockhead #2, however, was being so goddamn annoying. Every five seconds it's "How could you hit me in the jaw" or "I'll get my lawyer on you".

I punched you because you're an annoying piece of shit who I should have shot twice two years ago.

I don't say anything like that to him. Wouldn't want another pissy fit from the little princess.

"Okay," I tell them. "There's a couple guys up front, two more in the back, and one on the side." I turn to Cas who just flicks the safety off. "Cas, you take out the guys in the front and I get the back and side guys."

"And me?" Gabriel hisses/whispers.

I roll my eyes and get back into my crouch position. "What about you?"

"What the hell do I do?"

"You're the expendable asset." I joke. Of course, he didn't see it that way.

"What!? I knew you wanted me dead! You son of a bitch!"

Poor Cas just looks at me with a sympathetic look. I should be the one who feels sympathy. He's related to the guy.

* * *

 

It happened again.

I swore to myself that I'd never let it happen again.

I promised myself that body is sacred, not to be handled without my consent.

I made a vow that no one would ever take me by force again after what happened with Benny.

Yet here I am, being forced to have sex with my dead ex boyfriend's older brother. There's no amount of words that can describe my shame, the filth. He's violating me, cutting away my modesty.

My wrists are chaffing from his belt; he took it off and bound them together in the front. He made me sit on his cock and ride him.

It's brutal. I feel stretched out and it burns. The pain that I'm feeling is one that I've never felt before. But, as always, with the pain comes the pleasure. My own dick is hard and slapping against my abs. Taking huge advantage, Michael takes it in his hand and strokes it.

"Mmm. Ngh! Nnngha!"

"Tell me, Sam." He pants as he snaps his hips up harshly; I wail at the movement. "Tell me where Winchester's hiding! Don't protect him."

"N--nno!" I cry. The tears are starting to burn my eyes. "I won't!"

Wrong choice of words.

Michael growls as he pulls out of me, flipping me on my back to face him. He looks so...unredeemably evil that my heart breaks as I think of how Lucifer and him were related.

He pushes my long legs back and gets between them, putting them on his shoulders. He lines up his cock against my hole again and leers.

"I'm gonna keep you, Sam. You'll be my pet and I'm going to wipe away all traces of Winchester so you'll only need me. I can give you everything. Everything you ever dreamed of, I can make it possible. Just. Say.  _Yes._ "

"I would rather die...!"

Michael thrusts his huge dick back inside my entrance and I cry out once more. My toes curl and uncurl at the intense feeling. His movements are harsher, jagged, as he makes precise stabs at my prostate.

"I can't kill you, Sammy," He grunts. "Not when you're too beautiful to kill. I can't let anyone else have you now. You'll be safe. You'll be loved.  _YOU WILL BE MINE!_ " 

* * *

 

My fucking head starts pounding for no reason and my eyes start burning like fucking hell! I feel two sets of hands on my shoulders and automatically know that it's just Cas and Gabe. I can't think straight as my head is filled with sights that aren't my own.

_Michael, wrapping huge hand's around Sam's neck...can't breathe...both naked, marks littering his body...screams of pain...stop...no please...Dean, help me!!!_

I clutch the top of my head even as the visions subside. The low thumping I hear starts to smooth out and I can perfectly again. What I saw confirmed my fears. Sam was definitely in that house...getting violated by a man that I'm going to kill.

"What did you see, Dean?" Castiel asks me. His eyebrows are furrowed as usual. "Is it Sam?"

They help me up and Gabriel gives me my gun back; didn't even know I had dropped it. I feel groggy as I wobble slightly. Since when did my legs become jello? 

"Oh it was Sam alright." I clear my throat. "And a little extra."

I take off running from our hiding place, both men calling after me. I take out my gun and aim as I run up to the front guards. Before they can even try to defend themselves, I shoot two quick shots at them.

The bullets connect right where I want them to; One in the head and the other in the throat.

I hug the side of the building gently so as to not make noise. I shimmy around to the back, holstering my gun in favor of my knife. I take the two men by surprise as I slice one's throat and sever another's spine, driving the knife up his back. I muffle his scream with my hand, dropping him haphazardly on the ground. Now, all that's left it.

"Chester, Chester, Chester."

I know that voice anywhere. I turn around slowly, knife in hand and playfully put my hands up. The guy has a gun pointed up at me.

"Zachariah. Nice to see you. Looking portly as usual."

He scoffs at me and looks down at his hideous figure he calls a body. He raises the gun higher at me until it's level with my head.

"Screw you. I'm fuckin dazzling. Everyone wants a piece of this."

"Blind people don't count, Zach, and I'm sure that as soon as they feel you, they run for cover. Now listen, I'm kinda in a hurry so I would love it if you just...kinda died."

"Dean!" I hear Gabriel yell, the stupid little fucker. He takes off running towards us with Cas jogging behind.

Zachariah turns his head and points the gun Gabriel's way. Before he could fire and raise the damn alarm, I smack the pistol from his reach and punch him in the face. The fat fucker goes down like a sack of bricks. I bring the knife up to his jugular and press the blade in.

"This is the first and last time I'll ever ask this question: Where's Sam?"

For a second, I actually think the guy's gonna spill the beans. Well, that is until he opens his mouth again like the fucking idiot that he is.

"He's probably upstairs choking on Michael's di--"

I plunge the huge blade through the top of his skull, I watch with glee as I see his surprised death face. Bulged eyes and open mouth. The whole shebang.

"Wrong answer." I hear Castiel say. He smirks at me and it makes me smile. That was a nice comeback.

Gabriel, the stupid man child that he is, picks up Zachariah's gun and checks it over. Both Cas and I roll our eyes as he does a victory dance with the gun.

"Alright," I announce. "Enough standing around. You two, stay here. You've done enough. I'm going after Marko."

The midget looks like he's gonna protest but, the words that leave his mouth prove otherwise.

"Go get our boy. Bring him home, Dean. We'll wait for you."

Cas nods to me with a determined look on his puppy dog face. That one is strange but...I'm starting to see why Sam likes him, Gabe too. I now regret trying to kill him before and doesn't that just feel weird!?

I salute them and slip into the back door.


	10. Headed Straight For The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives in to the tempting and unstoppable power. 
> 
> All hell breaks loose!

Dean ascended the stairs, two at a time. He wasn't wasting more time on this. Sam was in huge trouble and he needed him!

He could've been anywhere in that huge place. Suddenly, Dean remembered the vision he was shown only moments prior.

There was a bed involved, so bedroom, right?

Dean nodded to himself. Hopefully, he thought, he was on the right track.

_"De...an..."_

It was faint, barely audible. It was Sam's mind, calling out to Dean. The way his name was said made Dean feel cold and scared; the boy sounded broken.

"Where are you, Sammy?" Dean whispered in his head. "Where which room?"

_"Please...Dean he's..."_

As quickly as the connection appeared, it severed. It was a physical feeling as well as mental leaving Dean gasping.

"Sammy?" He tried to reach out.

There was nothing but the sound of crickets outside and the occasional creaking of the house. It terrified him.

Dean jogged the rest of the way up and looked down two large hallways, all having at least six doors on each side.

"Fuck..." Dean muttered.

He didn't have time to search every goddamn room! He had to find Sam right then and there, no more fucking delays!

Feeling aggravated, Dean decided to calm down and try another method. He took deep breaths in and out, trying his hardest to clear his mind fast. He let his mind wander around a bit, focusing on Sam, reaching out to his soul. There was a slight ping in his head as snapped open his eyes.

"Hang tight, Baby Boy." Dean said as he took off running down the right hallway. "Door Five."

Finally, he made it to the bedroom door. It was a huge one. Bracing himself, Dean unholstered his gun and quietly opened the door.

At first, there was nothing, no one there. Just an ordinary room. Well, not  _ordinary_ but ordinary in rich people standards. It was pretty large, nice carpets and lighting. The drapes looked nice and there was a huge flatscreen on the other side of the room with a nice leather love seat. The bed was--

The bed!

Dean ran over to the bed and flipped the blankets off. What he saw made his blood boil and his heart race.

Sam was there and unmoving, under the covers, entire body littered with cuts and all shades of bruises. His neck was darkened and looked as if he was...nearly strangled.

What really sent Dean over the edge was leaking out from Sam's backside. There was blood, lots from the looks of it, spread about under his bottom. Dean refuses to acknowledge the presence of another bodily fluid dripping out, making the blood seem pinkish.

"Jesus Christ..." Dean sobbed as he set his gun down. Sam wasn't moving and Dean tried his hardest to wake him up. "Come on, Sammy. Wake up. You're still alive cause I'm still here, yeah?"

The tears that ran down his face were genuine. He hadn't cried this hard since...since Adam. He couldn't loose Sam too!

"Please...Baby Boy. Wake up."

He kissed at Sam's forehead, holding the back of his head as he hugged him tight; Sam's heartbeat was barely audible as was his voice.

"Dean...?"

The man looked down at Sam and grinned, tears making his eyes redder and redder. He hugged him again and sobbed freely.

"Yeah, Sammy. It's me. I'm here. I'm here and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry, Sammy. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have let you go..."

Dean felt weak arms wrap themselves around his middle in a feeble attempt to return a hug. He laughed a bit as he cried, happy that Sam was alive. The smell of flesh burning was promptly ignored.

After what felt like hours of embracing each other, Dean reluctantly pried himself away from his soulmate, using the sheets to clean the worst of Sam's wounds the best he could.

They both winced as Dean wiped at the blood. They boy gripped Dean's shoulders in pain; the older man shushing him and trying his best to console him until it was over. Dean located Sam's discarded clothes and helped him to put his underwear on.

"It might hurt a bit..." Dean whispered. Sam swallowed hard and nodded. He was stood up and braces himself on Dean's shoulders again. He whimpered as the boxers were pulled up to his ass. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, De." Sam muttered. "We just have to hurry."

"I'm gonna kill him. I swear."

"No, Dean," Sam huffed. His breathing was slightly ragged. " _We're_ gonna kill him. Together." He cocked his head to the side and slid his fingers around Dean's necklace. "Where'd you get that? I thought I lost it."

Dean flashed Sam a grin. "Gabe found it and gave it to me. Gotta get you outta here before anything else."

He helped him with the rest of his clothes. In the middle of helping him put on his sneakers, Dean asked Sam a question that he should have asked a few minutes ago.

"Where's Michael?"

Sam looked up at Dean with a slightly broken gaze. His eyes started flickering from yellow back to hazel in spurts. His hands began shaking then suddenly, his entire body. Tears fell from his eyes forcing Dean to shake him gently.

"Sammy!? Sammy, what's wrong!? Answer me, please!"

"It hurt, Dean." Sam sobbed. Dean figured that Sam was just realizing the dire weight of the situation. "He...did horrible th--things to me. He can't live, Dean. He's a monster."

"That's right, Sammy." Dean confirmed. "He's a monster. And we hunt and kill monsters." He held Sam's face in his hands, wiping away tears with his thumbs. "Do you know where he went?"

"Right here, Deano!"

Sam and Dean both turned towards the entrance of the bedroom to see Michael, hair slightly disheveled. His button up was untucked and the top buttons were undone. He had a pistol in his hand and a glass of whiskey.

"Welcome to my lovely home. I see you've already acquainted yourself with my new pet, Sam. Sam, say hello to our guest."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. "He's not your property!"

Michael, the smug bastard, laughed as he walked the rest of the way in, taking a sip of his drink. He carded a few fingers through his dark hair and sighed.

"On the contrary, he actually is. Sam, if you please?"

Dean frowned and turned to Sam whose head just dropped as he turned his back towards him. He took his shirt of and revealed that, directly on his spine, we're the initials " **MM** " carved with what Dean presumed was a pairing knife. He quickly helped Sam put his shirt back on.

"...You're...sick." Dean hissed. He balled his fists up and glared at the man, realizing that his gun was on the bed.  "And you'll die here."

Dean made a beeline for his pistol, but then--

_Bang!_

Dean fell to the ground and hugged his right arm to his chest; Michael had shot him in the forearm. Sam was down on the floor in a matter of seconds, trying to comfort Dean.

"How very inappropriate, Dean." Michael chided. He finished his drink and tossed the glass at the wall. "You should know better than to come into my house, kill my men, and take my pet. I can see where that idiot brother of yours got it from. Adam, was it?"

Dean's jaw twitched and clenched at Michael's disrespectful words. His face was red with anger and his nostrils flared.

"I actually have a story for you both, of you don't mind. Sam, I'm sure you'll remember a couple instances in this particular tale."

* * *

_There was no goddamn way. Scratch that. There was no goddamn motherfucking way that someone so young look so goddamn delicious._

_At the amazing age of 14, Sam Wesson was stunning. Better than that actually. He was gorgeous. Couldn't compare to all of the other boys I fucked. No, he was special, interesting._

_My bratty little brother, Lucifer, I'm sure you already know, was spoiled. Always throwing a party and always lusting after Sam. I watched from the sidelines, desperately hoping that he'd notice me, that he'd somehow stop to think about me._

_The first time we talked was when he first came to one of Lucifer's house parties. The kid obviously didn't belong there, not at 14, but like I said, he was Lucifer's crush._

_Sam was alone out on the patio, watching the stars. I came up behind him and hugged him, causing him to laugh. It was one of the greatest things I ever heard._

_For thirty minutes, we talked about nothing and everything. His future, his grade, his father, anything to just keep him talking. Then suddenly, we go in and he bumps into this goofy looking guy named Ryan. I'm sure that you're familiar with him, Dean. You murdered the poor kid._

_So anyway, sparks between the two flew immediately, leaving me in the dust. I didn't know why I was even chasing after the kid but...it didn't matter. It was love at first sight and I couldn't let go. But I had to teach the kid a lesson. How, you might ask? I'll tell you._

_As you both know, I'm in charge of my own widdle criminal organization, numerous goons and henchmen at my sole disposal...including a kid by the name of Adam Milligan, Dean's little brother._

_So one day, I talk to Adam, the dumbass, personally. I tell him that there's a bank job that I need him to do and he accepts it right away. Now keep up because here's the fun part._

_Mary Wesson, Sam's now deceased mother, just so happened to work at the bank I sent Adam to. So, he gets hyped up on coke and other shit I gave him and goes in the bank shooting. Oh and here's the kicker! I tell him, in exact detail, the person that I want him to get money from. I tell him that it needed to be by any means necessary. I  guess you can see how that turned out._

_So yeah...sorry Deeeean!_

_Anyways, years later, my little shit of a brother, decides to move away with Sam to California and his freaky friend. Imagine my face when I found out! I was furious! My brother always had gotten what he wanted! Now he gets the one thing that I desperately want but can't have? I saw him at family get togethers and stuff but he barely acknowledged me. He just kept hanging onto Lucifer._

_So after all of the other shit involving Dean picking you up from Lawrence to Nebraska, I started taking action. I couldn't let Lucifer take you again. So I cut the fucker's brake line. At first, I felt guilty, but then I realized the brighter side of it all: You, Sam._

_And, that's about it. Any questions?_

* * *

"You..." Dean growled. "You set all of this in motion! You...If you hadn't...Adam.. "

"Precisely." Michael smirked. "And it sure has been a crazy four years, hasn't it?"

"You really think that what you did was acceptable!?" Dean yelled. "You really think that was teaching a lesson?"

"Who the fuck are you to judge me?" Michael queried. He had an amused look on his face. "You're no saint here either, Chester. Last time I checked, you were raping and murdering teenagers right with me  _and_ by yourself."

Dean ducked his head down, eyes avoiding everything. "That's--that's different!" He stuttered. "It's...different..."

"Yeah? How so?" Michael looked over at Sam who just stared off into space. His expression was blank but tear tracks were visible. "Because of him? Oh, don't give me that 'Everything changed when I met him' bullshit! We both know that you're a fucking killer psychopath, Dean. Don't flatter yourself."

"You sent him to kill her..." Sam whispered. He continued to stare into nothing. "You're the reason why I...don't have a mom anymore." Sam snapped out of his trance and stood up abruptly. He walked in front of Michael, defying Dean's pleas. "If you think for one second that I'm not gonna kill you, then you're already dead."

Just as he said that, the door smashed open, revealing Gabriel with a gun. He raised it at Michael and pulled the trigger, missing and hitting the wall behind him. Michael retaliate, however, and fires back at Gabe, shooting him right in the chest.

"GABRIEL!!" Sam cried.

He watched Gabriel's body fall all too slowly for him. His body made a huge thump on the carpeted floor, gun scattering away. Sam crawled over to his best friend, clasping his hands over the wound. It was bleeding profusely.

"Gabe! Come on. You're gonna make it! Hang in there. You'll be okay."

"Sam..." Gabe rasped. He stopped for a moment to cough up a few droplets of blood. He grabbed ahold of Sam's hand, squeezing weakly. "How's it...look?"

"You're fine," Sam sobbed. "You're okay. We'll fix it, we'll fix you up."

"You're a terrible liar..." Gabriel said. He managed to smile causing Sam to chuckle. "Come closer, please." Sam leaned in so that his ear was leveled with Gabriel's mouth. "Burn it down...leave nothing left. Burn it all down, Sam. That's my last...wish. Let everything go...let...yourself...go..."

"Gabe?" Sam whispered. He shook the older boy but nothing happened. "Gabriel!"

Not a word.

"Gabriel, please..."

Nothing.

Sam cried over the dead body of his best friend, head swimming with images of their youth as the lights in and around the mansion flickered and burst.

_Ages 5 and 7: Making funny faces at other drivers as Rick takes them out to eat. Gabriel taking Sam to meet his new dog. Sam got to name him Garth._

_Ages 10 and 12: Playing with cherry bombs in an abandoned warehouse. Sleepovers while watch every Star Wars movie. Meeting Ruby for the first time._

_Ages 13 and 15: Drinking their first beer together and watching their first porno. Discovering that Gabriel was Bi-Sexual and Sam was gay. Watching Ruby beat up another girl and cheering her on._

The ground outside started to shake causing the house to do the same. Various items around the room moved about seemingly by themselves.

The TV screen cracked and broke apart, followed by it spontaneously catching fire. Suddenly, the entire parameter of the mansion was surrounded by fire, the flames licked up at the walls, eventually making it's way into the house.

"What the fuck!?" Michael yelled as he attempted to leave, only to find that he can't move his legs.

Sam sat hunched over Gabriel's body, unfazed by the recent turn of events. Michael, finally realizing the situation, lifted his gun and pulled the trigger.

Miraculously, the bullet exploded when it reached a certain distance within Sam's vicinity. Michael tried again and again but each time it ended the same way until he ran out of bullets. Sam stood up, back to both Michael and Dean.

"The time has come," Sam said. His voice was demonic and distorted. He turned around and showed them his glowing yellow orbs. "For judgement."

Dean stared wide eyed at the sight before him. That wasn't Sam he was seeing. It was something else entirely. Something bad...

The entire mansion was engulfed in flames by that point; the flames came from underneath of the door and spread about in an otherworldly fashion. Small items danced around Sam as he stared at the two men.

"Sammy..." Dean said softly. He recoiled when the bright eyes flickered his way. "Let me help you, Sammy. Just stop what you're doing...stop this..."

"No, Dean." Sam said simply. "Not until everything monstrous and destructive is gone." He looked over at Michael, who pissed his pants, and grinned. "Starting with you."

Right before his eyes, Dean witnessed the most horrific sight he ever saw.

Michael was suspended high in the air by Sam's powers. His hands and legs were pinned to the ceiling by all matter of sharp objects in the room.

Sam stretched his arm out up to Michael who began to convulse. His veins turned black and his eyes bloodshot. Soon enough, his heart was telekinetically ripped from his chest and onto the floor.

Sam looked down at it in disgust before setting it aflame. He looked up at Dean who was clearly frightened. He closed their distance and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"What are you becoming...?" Dean asked. His question would go unanswered as Sam promptly smashed their lips together in a romantic frenzy.

Suddenly, there was a change.

Sam cried out and his eyes flickering back to hazel. He fell on the floor, clutching his head and screaming. Alarmed, Dean tried to help.

"We gotta go, come on."

"Kill me!"

Dean ceased his movements as he attempted to process the words that fled forth from Sam's lips. The blonde was at a loss for words so he chose to ignore it.

"I gotta get you up, Sammy." Dean grunted.

Sam gripped Dean's shoulder with a bloody hand. His eyes were continously changing from gold yellow to hazel. He looked like he was in pain. "Dean...kill me...please. It hurts...my soul...it hurts."

"No." Dean persisted. "No, there's another way. There's always another way!"

"There's no other way, Dean. Not this time."

Despite his own pain, Sam managed to lift up a gun and place it in Dean's left hand. He looked up at the man with doe eyes, begging, pleading for death. In his mind, Dean knew what would happen if Sam died. He'd follow suit shortly after.

But was he ready for that? Were they ready to die?

Aiming the gun at Sam's head, Dean decided to make the decision for Sam. He tossed the gun into the fire and looked down at Sam with a solemn look.

"No, we can control this. I can't kill you..."

"I know," whispered Sam. "Which is why I have to "

Calling on his power, Sam used Dean's large knife to stab himself in the chest, twisting it around harshly.

"AHH!" Both men cried out in pain. Dean put a hand over his heart as he pulled out the blade and threw it.

"Why...?" Dean asked. "Why did you...?"

"Because," Sam whispered. "We kill monsters..." He laughed a bit then stopped. "Funny this is, I was wrong, Dean." At Dean's questioning look, Sam continued. "About us. It doesn't stop if one of us dies, it stops when we both die..."

Within ten seconds, Sam Wesson was dead, leaving Dean Winchester to cry until he died twenty seconds after that.

The last thing the older man saw, was Castiel's smiling face among the flames. His eyes flashed blue as he grinned down at Dean.

"Well done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun DUN!!! :o


	11. Not Strong Enough To Stay Away (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate test.

Dean shoots up into sitting position on the bed, sweat coating his forehead and chest. His eyes wander around, only to see the familiar surroundings of his room.

 _Their_ room, he corrects himself.

Instantly after he mentions Sam's name, he sits up too, also sweating and panting hard.

Dean's confused. Sam's not a giant. He doesn't have huge hand's or big floppy hair anymore. He looks 30, possibly older and he has facial hair. That's when it dawns on him.

"Hello, Dean. Sam."

Sam and Dean both look up to see...Castiel with a light tan trenchcoat with a blue tie around his white button up. He looks...different.

"Cas...?" Sam asked. His big hands wrapp around his throat; his voice is deeper. "What the hell is going on?"

"I think I know what's going on." Dean announces. He gets out of bed, wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. He scowls over at Castiel who just looks on. "Cas hit us with some...angel mojo."

"What?" Sam got out of bed too. He goes to stand next to Dean. "What're you talking about?"

"It was a test," Castiel said finally. "A test of loyalty, partnership. You passed."

The room was quiet as the Winchesters tried to comprehend exactly what the angel was saying. After more silence, Castiel spoke again.

"I simply created a reality in which the two of you weren't related and didn't know each other. I created certain instances in which your paths would cross and you both did the rest. The test was to see if the bond you both have could exist in a situation where it doesn't. Once again, you pass. Congratulations."

The brothers looked over at each other and blushed. They were both clearly thinking about the mind blowing sex they had in the alternate reality.

"Well..." Sam said clearing his throat. "That was...yeah, I have no words for that. Dean?"

Dean shook his head as he yawned and grabbed Sam back to the bed.

"Not now. I'll deal with it in the morning. I'm totally angel proofing the shit outta this room." Dean said, voice muffled in Sam's hair. "Goodnight, Cas. Get the fuck out."

When he looked back up, the angel was gone and only the sound of wings were heard. Sam shifted in his older brother's embrace, worming an arm around his middle. He sighed deeply.

"I thought it was real." He whispered.

Dean kissed the top of Sam's head, closing his eyes. "So did I. Felt like it too." He frowned then. "There's a couple things I don't get though."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, I was goddamn lowlife. Murdering people over and over again. What the hell was that about?"

"Cas probably used your time as a demon for material. At least you didn't have the power to crack the planet." Sam growled. He was trying to forget about that.

"Probably used the times when you actually could do stuff like that..."

"Maybe..."

They were silent for long minutes until Dean decided that he wanted to drum the beat to Don't Stop Believing by Journey on Sam's shoulder blade.

"Go to sleep." He commanded.

"I can't." Dean whined.

"My brain won't let me. It's piling up with moments of our 'fake life'. So many people...people we cared about only to find our that...either they don't exist or they _did_ but are dead. Dad, mom...Lucifer wasn't a big loss."

Sam chuckled at Dean's snide comment. He was right though.

"You know," Sam huffed as he got out of bed. He turned on the lights and padded barefoot to his duffle bag. "There's something I wanna give you..."

"What is it?" Dean asked curiously. A small sleepy smile tugged at his lips. "Is it a pie?"

"No!" Sam snorted. "It's not a goddamn pie, Dean." He came back to the bed with a tiny box wrapped in brown paper with a little green bow around it and gave it to his brother. "I was gonna give it to you after we deal with Amara and The Darkness crap but...fuck it."

Dean playfully rolled his eyes at Sam as he unwrapped the present. "I swear if it's a coupon to some shitty ass restaurant..."

"Just open the damn thing."

"Alright, Alright." Dean tore the last piece of paper off of the box and cracked it open. "Oh my god...Sammy, why--?"

"Because I know you missed the real thing."

Tears prickled in Dean's eyes but he blinked them back. He didn't want to waste tears but it was a beautiful moment. Sam had returned his amulet back to him. He helped Dean put it on and explained.

"After you threw it away, I was crushed. I dug it out and held onto it for a long time, just waiting for the moment to say sorry. To apologize for every stupid decision I made and will make. To let you know that I'll only choose you."

Dean grabbed Sam for a bone crushing hug, fingers tangling in the younger one's hair. He sobbed softly then, not caring anymore.

"Thank you, Sammy. Thank you."

After a while they broke apart with Dean clearing his throat and wiping his eyes. He got up from the bed and went into the closet, tossing out several objects and looking for something.

"What're you doing? Hey! Those are my favorite pants!"

"Relax, Princess," Dean laughed. "You're pants are unharmed. I'm just looking for--aha! Found it!"

He stepped away from the closet with a medium sized shoe box, grinning from ear to ear. Sam couldn't help but to laugh at how young Dean looked just then, how playful.

It had been after he cured Dean that they finally acknowledged their strange and...unnatural relationship. The sex was phenomenal.

"I kinda wanna give you something too," Dean announced. "And I think my gift is gonna knock yours outta the damn water." He pulled out a similar box Sam has earlier, handing it over to him. "Open it."

Sam scoffed over at Dean, hair hanging over and in the way of his view. He tucked it behind his ears and proceeded to take away the wrapping.

"Knowing you, whatever's in this box can range from a dollar to a piece of ca--"

Dean held his breath as Sam stared wide eyed at his gift. His eyes darted from Sam to the box then back at Sam. The tension was killing him!

"Dean..." He said finally, looking at his brother with great adoration. "This is...really? I don't...I don't know what to say! I just...oh my god!"

"You can say yes." Dean smirked.

Before he could say anything else about the matter, Sam tackled him and kissed him passionately. A new spark was ignited and he kissed him back with just as much want. Begrudgingly, they both separated so Sam could put on the pure silver band.

"Yes," He said. "The answer's yes!"

The immediate grin on Dean's face made Sam's heart melt and do backflips. Dean was always a constant in his life, never changing. It was only fitting that they spent the rest of their lives together. Or die trying.

"So does that mean we can continue to have premarital sex?" Dean inquired. "I'm all for it if you are."

Sam stood up and removed his shirt and boxers, standing stark naked in front of Dean. His huge hand began palming his cock.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, De."

Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him down for another hot kiss, tongues wagging and slipping in each other's mouths, exploring.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Cas to stay away from the Internet."

"Why?"

"He reads too much fan fiction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed it all! This series was such a fun experience for me and I'm just so glad that it was a moderate success. I'd like to thank you all for liking it and I hope you all are satisfied with the direction I took the story in. I love you all! :D <3


End file.
